Roger and Felicity
by Aria Breuer
Summary: On the morning of Parker and Eliza's return, Roger finds himself about to wed Felicity, Syrena and Lockslear's daughter. Will Parker and Aslan assist Roger with this task? What is Felicity like? And with the next Shapeshifter's Migration on the horizon, how will Parker and Frodo cope with the Third Age? Sequel to 'The Emperor's Ball'.
1. Previously on 'The Origin Series' P1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion_, _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, _The Snow Queen_, _The Shannara Series_ and "The Shannara Chronicles", "Star Wars", "Moana", _Ella Enchanted_, and _The Unicorn Chronicles_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Hans Christian Andersen, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, George Lucas, Bioware, Disney, Gail Carson Levine, and Bruce Coville. Any other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Roger and the Shadow People_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

Once again, this is not the end of my Origin Series, and nowhere near the end of my Long Series. But this will be the end of my Second Age Anthology, in which we transition to my Third Age series, where I'm still working on the series' title. Also, we get to see Roger and Felicity together and find out if they're like what the characters said about them in my previous fanfics for this mini-trilogy.

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

**Previously on 'The Origin Series', Part 1**

_**The Beginning of Time Trilogy**_

**A World Torn Apart**

"When this world ends, we'll be on our own," Janus admitted. "I will find you again, if not in this life, then in the next."

"Mum?" Janet asked, confused.

BOOM!

"Now, waste no time. Go! GO!" Janus spoke before her daughter could protest.

Janet looked on at her family and the rest of the order. There were so many lives at stake, all because of her. No! That wasn't it! It was because of Maximus. The rose… the one he plucked… could it be that's what started this whole mess?

Her mind returned to the present. She looked up again, watching a meteor shower draw closer to the earth. She knew it was time to go. She watched Aslan lead her family and the other members of the order through another golden hued light. She ran inside the ship, closing the door behind her. She managed to sit down on one of the bench, right as the strange alien driver piloted the ship into orbit.

The last she saw of the First World was the ground shattering into a million tiny pieces, before blowing up into oblivion.

.

_Bang!_

The sound penetrated the deep darkness, growing louder in strength and perspiration. Another sound followed, that of a great roar. At first, Janet didn't want to believe it until she looked out the cockpit window and witnessed stars falling throughout the night sky, eventually reaching their final destinations and staying there.

"No way!" Janet said in awe.

"Stay back!" The alien cried out in a high-pitched voice. "Rrawr!"

"Okay, okay!" She spoke, temperamentally. She took a step back from the captain's chair, long enough to watch the universe finish its demonstration.

One by one, she witnessed the stars blink back and the shape of a ghost lion bend them to his will. Was that Aslan? Was he causing these stars to form, shining their lights down on her pod and others like it, as they sailed to their unknown destinations? There had to be a reason why this was happening… or maybe there wasn't one. Maybe she just needed to have an open mind.

In minutes, the shooting star show ended. The stars continued to move in a much slower fashion, or what seemed to be a slow procession. Time just seemed outside the pod's boundaries. Janet sighed, taking a seat on the bench, wondering when she would ever find home again. She looked at her hands, realizing then that she was alone in the universe with no one except her alien driver for company.

-x-

_**Before the First Age Anthology**_

**Janet and the Druids Trilogy**

_Moondust_

"Who are you?" Janet asked him, curious.

He [the gentle-hobbit] smiled down at her. She loved that. "I'm Tobias."

.

Tobias cried out in agony. His limbs grew stronger. His hairy feet turned as well, becoming longer and fuller. His clothes… they were attaching to his body, as brown fur protruded from the skin and clothes. A long nose replaced his smaller one, taking root until his teeth grew longer and sharper. His ears… they became furrier and stood on his head.

Oh, how he wanted this nightmare to end. It didn't. He was fully transformed into a wolf. He knew it, the moment he saw his reflection in Janet's parents' water dish.

.

"We are in Paranor," Brona said, digging through his vials. "The Druid's Keep. It will keep you both safe for the time being. At least, until we can find a way to stop the Rakatans' Infinite Empire."

What's he saying? Tobias asked, facing his wife in confusion.

"What I mean is that the Rakatans can't have their empire forever. There will come a time when their empire will collapse and we will be the ones to see it fall," Brona said, choosing the right vial. "Ah! Here it is! Wolfsbane. It will cure a werewolf and make them human again." He poured the wolfsbane into a bowl, mixing it up with some water, before setting the bowl down in front of the brown wolf. "You have to drink it all. You'll feel the effects soon. You'll be a hobbit again."

Tobias sniffed the potion. It looked delicious. He licked the bowl, tasting the herbal mixture. It wasn't the best potion, but if it made him a hobbit-man again, then he would drink it all. And he did, licking the bowl clean.

When he was done, he felt so strange. He wobbled until he finally collapsed on the wood-planked floor. Grey smoke enveloped him, causing his limbs to grow smaller and his nose to return to his hobbit size. The fur was leaving him, the pale skin returning. His clothes were back, but in tatters. He stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds, before his wife sat next to him in tears. He chuckled, looking at her brown eyes in delight.

"I'm glad to see you, too. Come here," Tobias said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He dipped her, kissing her again on her jaw and not stopping until he kissed her neck and lips again. It took him moments to realize they weren't alone. Brona was watching them. "Thank you," he wrapped an arm around his wife, not letting her go. "Thank you for saving me back there. I don't think I would become a hobbit again without you."

"You're welcome," Brona said, smiling.

~o~

_Rise of the Warlock Lord_

"He is dead. Get over it," Brona said, coldly.

Anabeth looked up at him in anger. Oh, she wanted to make Brona pay for what he did! She stood up, walking in a circle around the same time as the older druid. He was once her friend, her mentor. And now look at him? He was a disgrace to all the druids! Murdering an innocent's blood! Oh, she would make sure he paid for what he did to Terrence, to every druid he ever met!

"Anabeth, this is not right! You're letting your emotions get the better of you!" Tobias cried, attempting to stop his daughter from doing something foolish.

"He's right. You're too vulnerable to do something reckless," Brona said to Anabeth with a joyful heart.

"I don't care!" Anabeth said, readying her magic. She told Brona, flat out, "You're going to pay for what you did! I'll make sure of it!"

"Anabeth, wait! Anabeth—" Tobias ran in-between Anabeth and Brona. However, it was too late! Brona waved his hand, shoving Tobias backwards through the air and up against a wall, falling unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"No!" Janet rushed over to her husband, watching him wake up in a weakened state. She looked down at his wound. An iron spike protruded through his stomach. Blood came pouring out from the wound, making it difficult for Janet to do anything, except try to move her husband off the spike.

Tobias pushed her arm away. "Leave it. There's nothing… we can do."

"No. I'm going to get some help! There must be a way to fix you," Janet cried, softly.

"You can't," Tobias heaved. He looked tired. "Janet… it's okay to cry. Sometimes, it's okay… to show emotions. I was wrong. Don't forget about your emotions. Remember me." He said last, "I love you and Anabeth. I always have." He closed his eyes, drawing his last breath.

Janet sobbed. Her husband was dead.

.

"Don't cry," Tobias said. He blushed. "I know it won't do any good. You can cry all you want."

"Thank you," Janet said, lowering her head in shame. "I don't know what we were thinking. Telling our daughter to hide her emotions." She shook her head. "We should have been better parents. We should have done what was right for her, for anyone."

"Ah! My portal's open!" Terrence said, following the purple light into druids' heaven. The portal closed, leaving Janet alone with her husband's spirit.

"Will I see you again?" Janet asked, concerned.

Tobias smiled. "One day, we will. For now, I will guide you and our daughter throughout these trials. I go to Aslan's country, where our family is there, safe and sound. One day, we will be reunited."

~o~

**Origin Tales: Parker Dooley Series**

_The Encrusted Jewel_

"He's not from this world, but neither did he grow up amongst dragonoids!" the second maroon dragonoid said, suspicious. "He's more human than dragonoid."

"He must prove his worth!" the third maroon dragonoid said, pleased.

"And so, we leave you with one task," the chieftain said, smiling at the red dragonoid.

"What is it?" Parker asked the chieftain, nervous.

"We want you to use your power to turn us into little men," the chieftain said with a smile. "Go on, Parker! You have the ability to manipulate objects, people, and creatures. We've seen you do it before!" The chieftain demanded. "Turn us into the meanest little coconut creatures you could ever come up with! Go on! Transform us into little men!"

"Go on! Go on!" all the maroon dragonoids chanted, taunting the red dragonoid.

Parker looked at Eliza with uncertainty. He cocked his head, turning to all the maroon dragonoids gathered. He remembered this kind of power. It was dangerous. Any side effects could be disastrous! He stood up, waving his hand at the maroon dragonoids.

Fog engulfed the area. Parker coughed, as did Eliza, Darron, and Turen. Honestly, this was not what he expected! By the time the fog cleared and his senses returned, Parker jumped at the little men looking at them. They were donned in coconuts. The men didn't speak, with the exception of their drums. In the process, they drew angry faces on their coconut armor.

Parker realized it was time to let them go. "Go away!" He blasted a strong wind at the coconut men, dowsing their sacred fire in water. He chuckled, stunned for a second when the coconut men tried to attack him. The wind pushed the coconut men back, driving them through a portal and out of Beleriand. He sighed in relief, knowing what to call them. "Those maroon dragonoids are the Kakamora. Well, let's hope being pirates will do them some good."

"One can hope," Eliza said with a giggle.

~o~

**The Freedom Fighters Trilogy**

_Return of the Dragonoid_

Aslan waited until the three families – Melena's, Parker's, and Janet's – were gathered around a larger table in the war room, before beginning the meeting. "Welcome." He smiled at them, knowing what they were doing was a suicide mission. "Where you're going is dangerous. I don't ask much of you. This mission is not to defeat Vitiate. I know that is your intention, but someone else will defeat him. He is still too powerful for any of you to face, including you, Parker." He looked at the red dragonoid, hoping he would seek reason. So far, Parker's expression was hardened.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let him win," Parker said, admitting frankly.

"You're still recovering from being the dark lord," Corin told him, shocked. "If you go there now, you'll be vulnerable to Vitiate's attacks! Whether or not he lets us go will be another question."

"I'll ensure he will let you all go," Aslan said. "The Emperor is strong, but not strong enough to combat my powers and that of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea. My Father wouldn't allow it. That I can assure you."

.

"We'll get that sorted out, as soon as we defeat Vitiate," Parker said, determination in his eyes. "Weaken him. Something!"

"Parker, it's too risky," Corin said, sharply. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"Look, Vitiate betrayed me!" Parker said, seriously. "All I can ask is to have some vengeance for what he's done. He's responsible for turning me evil and for helping me break his connection. Well, that's what happened. He just let me go!"

"I get it. You're angry. Just don't take your vengeance out on someone whose more powerful than you!" Corin said, louder and more precise.

"He's right. That's what I've been telling you," Qua'ra spoke to Parker, trying to give him one last chance to turn back. "Parker, you're Emperor of this Shadow Empire. Your family can live on if you choose. What you're asking to do will change you. You won't be the same."

"I'm going," Parker said, keeping firmly to his decision.

Aslan nodded. "Then let it be so. We're going as soon as everyone's ready." He walked out of the war room, heading to the hangar.

.

_Whack!_

Parker grunted. The force of the stab to his heart sent shockwaves up his spine. He hardly noticed Vitiate stopping, enraged by what he saw. A chilling sensation coursed through Parker's veins. His physical scars healed, but not all of the scars had vanished from his head, body, and tail. He turned around, not by his own will, as he looked at Anabeth, who was smiling at him.

"You're nearly whole again," Anabeth said with a warm-hearted smile. "The icicle seeped inside you. It's gone now!"

"Anabeth, I don't know what to say—" Parker was cut off by Vitiate, who was clearly vexed.

"Enough of this!" Vitiate screamed, blasting another bolt of Force Lightning in the air, targeting his next victim.

Parker spun around, stunned to see his family back away from the blast. All except Eliza! Eliza was standing right in the middle of the target zone, where Vitiate was blasting his Force Lightning at her! "NOOOOOO!" Parker screamed, charging towards Eliza and moving in front of her. He kept his back to Vitiate as the blast of the Force Lightning struck him.

A bright light engulfed the area. Parker felt a strong wave reach his heart, lightening it and making him whole again, now bathed in the power of the Light Side. By the time the blast ended, the room returned to its dimly lit glow, Parker no longer had any physical scars. His irises returned to their usual yellow color. No more swirling red mist in his eyes, too!

They did it. They all did it, including Vitiate! Even if the Sith Emperor didn't sense it… or maybe he did. Either way, Parker Dooley was whole again, no longer bound to the Dark Side, even though he could feel a small amount of darkness linger inside his heart. That little speck was bearable, and he would live with that darkness for the rest of his life, including the part of himself that was Maranguan.

Maranguan would never leave his side. He would always be there, in his twisted, evil-grey manner, guiding him or just being cheeky.

"What?" Vitiate asked, stunned and angry now. "How dare you come in here and betray my trust! Get out! Never return! The lot of you. Really!" He seethed, hoping he at least accomplished something today.

"We did it," Parker chuckled, happily. The expressions on his family were grave. He turned to Eliza. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were closed. There was no pulse. No! She was dead.

.

It was obvious. Parker Dooley was still mourning for his wife. Eliza Bowler-Dooley, his mate, had been more than a close friend to him. She was his life partner. And now, she was gone and he was still alive, with only his grief to save him.

What would happen now? How could he go on, if Eliza wasn't with him, tending him, checking to see if he was okay? He never expected to feel so much grief over someone so dear to him. How does one go on after this kind of loss?

"You'll just have to move on and bear with it," a light, masculine voice interrupted Parker's train of thought. Parker turned, facing a hobbit who looked just like him in human-hobbit form. Only this particular hobbit was donned in blue clothing. Who was he? What was he doing here?

"Who are you? Are you dead?" Parker asked, stunned.

The hobbit smiled. "I am. And now, you can see the dead, after witnessing your lover killed off. You may not have understood death in the past, but now, you do or are wrapping your head around it. You've seen death more than once, but never quite like this. It's almost ominous."

Parker snarled. Who was this hobbit and why was he mocking him?

"Easy! I'm a friend." The hobbit man said, extending his hand to him. "Tobias, father of Anabeth and husband to Janet. I come with a warning. Not particularly a bad one, but one you'll need to understand in weeks to come, maybe even Ages."

"Why? What do you know?" Parker asked, not liking this hobbit man one bit.

"Don't play coy with me, Parker Dooley," Tobias said, intimidating him. "I recognize your kind. Determined, never thinking about yourself, fighting the good fight! Did you know Eliza has been looking for you this whole time? Anyway, that's beside the point: I come with a warning, and that warning is that in each Age you enter, one of your generation, the masculine type, will look like me and you in hobbit-human form, depending on which form they take."

He patted Parker's shoulder, telling him, "Food for thought."

-x-

_**The First Age Anthology**_

**Aftermath**

Parker reasoned with that. Maybe his home was at the Land of Dragons, but for others, their home might be elsewhere. He hoped that one day, his family would return there. But when that would happen remained to be seen.

"I'll help you find a new home," Parker said, calmly. "If that's what you want. I'll help you, and maybe a few more things, like keeping the family bloodline going."

"I could handle that," Terrence said, shaking his head. "There's nothing for me here now."

"Then let's leave, find a new home, one where you're accepted," Parker said.

Terrence nodded, smiling back. "Let's do it."

~o~

**Twitterpated**

Parker briefly looked out the window, surprised it was nearly sunset. Well, he hoped he and Terrence weren't interrupted, even as they found a place to sit down that wasn't crowded. The moment they sat down, Parker noticed a few giggling hobbitesses staring at them.

"Ah!" Parker waved to the hobbitesses. He turned to Terrence, asking, "So, who is this Marjorie? I understand you grew up together. Maybe I can meet her someday. Have you thought about what you're going to say to her when you see her again?"

"It's been a couple of months since I last saw her," Terrence blushed madly. "I can remember the first time Marjorie and I met! She was beautiful. We dated a couple of times, I asked her to marry me, but then she left. I never received an answer from her again." His expression was graved and solemn, shocking the light red dragonoid right to the core.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Parker said, sympathetic towards his great-grandson.

"No, it's all right," Terrence said. "I wish I knew what her answer was."

.

Parker punched two more soldiers out, giving the soldiers nosebleeds before knocking them unconscious. Soon enough, the soldiers were down for the count, causing Parker to roar in triumph.

"We did it!" Parker said, embracing Terrence and Marjorie.

"Look!" Marjorie said, pointing to the stone platform. Parker looked, too, stunned to see the conflict end as soon as it began. Sir Edgar, under his own scrutiny, grabbed the purple and white crown, putting it on his head. No way! Sir Edgar poisoned himself, for he fell on the floor, knocked unconscious.

Parker smiled, glad when Ella and her prince, Prince Charmont, kissed and, eventually, decided to marry. Parker turned to Terrence and Marjorie, smiling when the happy hobbit couple embraced and kissed.

"Is there going to be a double wedding?" Parker asked, grateful the two happy couples were getting what they wanted.

.

"You're not with your fiancée?" Parker asked his great-grandson, curious.

"Marjorie's asleep. I thought I'd wander around the castle for an hour," Terrence said with a warm-hearted smile. "I've been meaning to ask you: you know how to shapeshift. I doubt my father would have forgotten to shapeshift. I'm eager to learn about shapeshifting. Maybe our bloodline will always have shapeshifting in it."

"Only if they will unlock it," Aslan, the Great Lion, interrupting their meeting. He smirked, admitting freely, "That's all you need to do, Terrence." He blew on Terrence and Parker, waited until the mist blew away, before addressing them both again. "There. It is finished. Now, your bloodline will always have shapeshifters in it."

Terrence nodded. "Thank you, Aslan." He turned to Parker, asking, "Teach me. Teach me how to shapeshift. Please?"

"Close your eyes," Parker said, waiting until Terrence did this before continuing. "Now, clear your mind. Think of the creature you want to transform into. Focus on that creature." Terrence winced in pain. He was transforming. He could feel his body transform, as well as his clothes. Parker insisted, "It will hurt, but this is your first transformation. After a while, it won't hurt. That's it. Now, open your eyes."

Terrence did. The transformation was over. He looked at his hands, finding he had light blue scales, as well as black, fingernail-like claws on his hands and feet. He couldn't believe it, even as he looked at himself in a mirror Aslan made appear on the balcony. Terrence was a light blue dragonoid with black claws and black spikes. It was so easy.

Okay, he could transform. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to think of himself as a hobbit. By the time he opened his eyes again and looked in the mirror, he was his old hobbit self. Terrence smiled, embracing Parker.

"I did it. I can transform. I thought it skipped a generation. Now, I know I can do it. I know I can shapeshift. Thank you, Parker, Aslan. Thank you both," Terrence said with a warm smile. He'd come a long way since meeting Parker and Aslan. It wasn't that scary. They had been the best creatures he ever met, and now he could shapeshift! That was a plus!

"Now, I'd better find Marjorie and show her what you taught me," Terrence said to Parker, leaving the balcony, even as Aslan blew on the mirror to make it disappear.

"He'll be all right. You'll see he will," Aslan said, as Parker looked out the balcony again.

.

In time, Marjorie adjusted to Terrence's new abilities. They were married on the same day as Char and Ella, and what a glorious wedding it was at the palace. Parker was, of course, invited to Terrence and Marjorie's wedding. Parker was grateful his great-grandson and new great-granddaughter-in-law got to spend their wedding amongst their new and old friends.

And yet, Parker's heart was desperate for his own love, Eliza. Would he ever see her again? He jumped upon seeing a pale-skinned, brunette-haired woman looking back at him. He recognized her elegant features and the way her dark green dress flowed as she looked at him with a smile.

It was Eliza, sitting on his lap and gazing into his eyes, so tenderly. "Did you miss me, Parker?"

"Eliza, you have no idea," Parker said, teary-eyed. He hugged his wife, grateful she was here. However, she felt cold. "How? You're still a… a spirit."

"I will be for a long time," Eliza said, also teary-eyed. "One day, I will be reincarnated. You may not recognize me, but I will be watching over you, making sure you're safe."

~o~

**The Moral Compass Series**

_The Land of Talking Animals_

"Well, not everyone," Jine said, smiling at Parker. "Hello Parker. It's been too long."

Parker stared at her, as if she came out of one of his dreams. His expression turned sour at the memory of being scratched and beaten up by Jine resurfaced. He couldn't stop thinking about the memories, so much so that he growled aggressively, pouncing on Jine and pinning her against a wall. He seemed to do that a lot with people, creatures, and animals. Must have been his signature move.

"Why did you come back? Huh? I thought you were dead!" Parker snarled, his yellow cat-like eyes fiery in angst and aggression.

"Please don't hurt me!" Jine whimpered, not enjoying being pinned to a wall. She screamed, wanting to be free. "What did I do wrong?"

"You'll pay for your crimes," Parker growled, his cat-like eyes nearly turning blood red with rage. "You'll pay for what you did to me. Remember the scars you gave me?" He growled louder, his cat scratch scars revealed on his arms, his legs, his neck, and his face. It made Jine wince. She didn't know what Parker had been through. How much torture had this light red dragonoid seen?

"Parker, set her down! She won't hurt you!" Melisandre called, walking up to Parker from behind.

Parker huffed and puffed. He looked at Jine, seeing the terrified expression on her face. No, no! The pain and memories were flooding back. He acted like a coward before Jine when she beat him up. Now, he was seeing himself in Jine's terrified expression. He set Jine down, his eye color changing back to their friendly shade of yellow.

"I'm sorry," Parker said, softly. He breathed, intense anger in his eyes. "I'm not like you, Jine. I don't scratch someone out of anger, like you did to me." His scars faded on his body and his head, allowing Jine to see the light red dragonoid as he was now: scratch-less. He added, "When I was angry, I was evil. I was Maranguan and Maranguan is someone you don't want to know. He came as a result of all the pain and suffering I had been through." He exhaled. "He's in me. If he gets out, which I fear could happen very soon, at any time, then everyone would know it. They would see the monster I had become and will be again. He created the Shadow Empire and now it's me who sees it fall." He fell silent, leaving the conversation hanging.

"Well done, Parker Dooley. You know how to torture someone well," Melisandre said, getting Parker's attention. "I am Melisandre, the High Queen of the Land of Talking Animals. I trust Aslan sent you here."

~o~

_The Shadow People_

Parker made his way into Melisandre and Davin's throne room. The throne room was so huge. However, the walls were broken, the windows shattered, and the wooden thrones torn to pieces. Even the floor had loose stone scattered about the room, making the place desolate and frail like a great battle had torn across this part of the castle in the worst possible way.

He looked on, spotting another pile of rubble. There was the cream-colored Oriental Cat named Jine. She was unconscious… or was she? She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving. By the time Parker arrived on the scene, greeting Alindor, his brown Burmese cat father Tracker, who was dying next to his wife Jine, the silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat Ulmayá, their children, and their grandchildren, Parker realized what transpired here.

No. No, no, no! He didn't want Jine and Tracker to go out like this! He didn't want them to die! That was never his intention!

"Jine? Tracker?" Parker cried in horror. This was bad. This was really, really bad! Wasn't there anything he could do to help them?

"Parker…" Jine lifted her head up a little, only to collapse a moment later, "…save me. I'm sorry…" she drew another breath, sighing in aggravation. Parker knelt beside her, terrified for her health, "…please forgive me… for scratching you up… that day… please… promise me you won't let that happen… to my children… promise me…"

"I promise. I'll get them out of the castle. They'll be safe." Parker said, kindly. He looked at her, telling her sincerely, "I am sorry for threatening you earlier. And… I forgive you, Jine, for what you did to me."

Jine smiled. He loved her smile. It made the world grow lighter. "Thank you and… I forgive you, too. May you live… a long and happy… life." She sighed, her last breath drawn. Her eyes closed. She was gone. Jine was dead, too.

"Parker!" Tracker got Parker's attention. He was on the verge of death. "Take care of my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. See they're out of this castle safe and sound."

"I will. Thank you, Tracker, for everything. You and your wife brought so much life into my life, even though I turned into Maranguan because to it," Parker said, wondering if he said the wrong thing. He looked up as Tracker laughed. The brown Burmese cat collapsed next to his wife. Well, at least they would find peace together.

"I forgive you, Parker. Don't worry about it. Take care of my son, Alindor. He needs you… now more than ever." Tracker drew his last breath, closed his eyes, and was gone.

Alindor only had Ulmayá, his children, and his grandchildren.

.

"Who are you?" Parker asked, trembling and turning away from the Shadow Man. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. It was calm, soothing, and curing him. Curing him? These Shadow People could cure people, animals, and creatures? "I thought you were harmful. I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Hurt you? We only kill when we feel threatened. You and your new friends are no threat to us unless you give us a reason to threaten you," the Shadow Man said, firmly.

"We only kill to survive, but Aslan swore we would help shed some light on the situation." The Shadow Woman explained. "We see your heart is pure, but Maranguan is no foe to us. You will come out of this fine, as will Alindor and his peoples, animals, and creatures that roam this land." She answered, finally giving Parker a reason to live. "We aren't Shadow People. We are the Guardians of the Unknown Regions, sworn to protect those who wish us ill and who will help us with our own tasks. We are not from the light or the darkness, but rather in-between both realms. We won't hurt you. We'll come from the Shadow Realm to help you out."

.

"We're not going with you," Alindor said at once, seriously. "I need to stay here in this realm with my family. I may not have long to live, but I know my heart is in the right place with my people, animals, and creatures."

"I would not have it any other way," Ulmayá said, agreeing with her cat husband.

Alindor looked up at Parker, approaching him and shaking his scaly, light red hand. "Good luck. May we meet again in the next life."

"Then I'll see you in the Portal Realm either way," Parker said with a warm, friendly smile.

"I'll see you there, too, after Alindor and I die, leaving this world in peace for the next one," Ulmayá added, wanting to stay closer to her golden house cat husband. She nodded with a warm, light-hearted smile. "Such is the way of things. The way of nature."

"Come on, Ulmayá! Do you really believe that? Death wasn't always in this Universe," Alindor said in disbelief, facing Parker, "and Parker knows this, don't you?"

"Well," Parker stiffened, calming down, "I know some things about the First World. I wasn't hatched there." He sighed, admitting to the two cats, "My home was in Oz. My original home. I was… treated poorly there. I was also raised by humans. That's why I have such strong emotions towards peoples, animals, and creatures. I'm not like other dragonoids, who were raised by other dragonoids. I'm just… me."

"Which explains why you married a human woman," Ulmayá said, smiling fondly at him.

"Yes," Parker smiled back, pleased to hear this, "Yes, that explains a lot. Well, at least I have Halflings in my family tree." He snickered at the memory. The spell he put on Frodo Baggins would wear off soon. He didn't have that much time.

~o~

_Downfall of the Shadow Empire_

Kat'ka joined Qua'ra a moment later, taking in their surroundings. "I'm sorry. I know Zeena meant the world to us. She's not gone. Look!" She pointed out Zeena walking around and playing with the scarred lions and lionesses. Qua'ra couldn't believe it! Zeena was alive! Or was she? There was a head wound from Zeena's injuries, but that faded fast.

"Is—Is she alive?" Qua'ra asked, excited.

"No," Aslan said, curtly. "No, she's dead. She died in the temple." Qua'ra looked down at the grassy field. She hated to hear that. "Are you angry? It's all right to release your emotions. I know how hard it must be for you."

"Zeena's dead and now there's one less of my family alive," Qua'ra said, calmly. "The Shadow Empire's fallen. I'll be a disgrace to those who know me and those who don't know me, if they already figured that out." She folded her arms, admitting. "I don't know about Melena. She seems all right with keeping her name intact. But for me… I'd rather be called Scar-ra. I'm shedding my old name. Parker can remember me by it. I'll let him call me Qua'ra from now on, too, if that's what he decides. But for everyone else, I'm Scar-ra and I will change into my scarred lioness form, in memory of my husband Gore."

"As you should," Gore Holdo, who was now a scarred lion, replied in a kind voice. "Valo's choosing to call himself Valentino now. Just Valentino. He's shed his old name, too. I myself have a new name, too. It's Gore. Just Gore. No last name."

Scar-ra chuckled, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't let Zeena go. It was too soon! She had to mourn for her youngest sister! It was the only way to get over her pain quicker… or not. She could mourn in her own time. For now, it seemed everyone was focused on other conversations… this was just too hard on her right now. She needed to find somewhere to mourn, but how?

"Well, I might as well call myself Katrina. Get it done and over with," Kat'ka said, now Katrina.

Scar-ra nodded. She looked at Katrina, asking her, "Are you ready to transform?"

"I am," Katrina nodded back.

Scar-ra sighed. There was nothing for it now.

"Then come on. Let's be scarred lionesses then," Scar-ra said, transforming into a light brown scarred lioness.

"I'll join you," Katrina said, also turning into a scarred lioness with brown fur.

Tack returned to the group, stunned to see his two sisters were now scarred lionesses. "Ah! Shedding your old lives!"

"They're our true forms. I see you're no longer using the name Daaron. Your birth name," Scar-ra said, intrigued. Fresh tears streamed down her face. She couldn't hide her pain.

Tack shook his head. "Ah. It wasn't for me." He nodded to her silently, understanding the pain Scar-ra was going through. He approached his big sister, hugging her as best he could. He would not see his sister mourn for their youngest sister alone.

"Thank you, Tack. I'm feeling a little better now," Scar-ra said, the pain still aching in her chest.

"It's not over. She's well. Zeena will be all right, as will you, my dear sister," Tack said with a warm, friendly smile.

"It's just as well," Katrina said with a smile. "Welcome back, brother."

"Thanks," Tack said, still mourning over the loss of their sister. He looked at his family, convinced they were doing the right thing. "Well, here's hoping we find a new home soon enough."

Scar-ra sighed, gazing at Zeena. Zeena was home, but Scar-ra knew her journey wasn't over. As she gazed at Aslan and Parker, who approached them and spoke to them all, one thing was clear: The Shapeshifter's Migration was about to begin.

.

"Frodo, what a surprise!" Parker said, seeing the smug look on Frodo's face.

"You cast that spell on me, remember?" Frodo asked, seriously. He recovered, slyly, "Don't worry, Parker. Aslan's made sure that every Age I pass through, I become young and I forget for a moment what happened to me in the previous Ages. You don't need to cast a spell on me for that. It's already done."

"Look, I'm sorry I did that, but you spoke so much, told too much information, and you thought I would betray you! You're my descendant, remember?" Parker asked, curtly.

Frodo chuckled. "I do remember. I forgive you, in spite of what you did. I'm not a bad person. I'm a good person, who happens to be your descendant." He added, out of nowhere, "I saw Terrence here today. He looked good. He remembered me, too, and what you did to me."

"I'm sorry about that again," Parker said, leading Frodo over to a railing, observing the cliff face.

"It's all right," Frodo chuckled, smiling at him. "You needn't apologize, but I suppose you would anyway. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I deserve to apologize," Parker said with a smirk. "Scar-ra's adjusting, but I fear her time is not yet done. She may as well accompany me to the Third Age if we're lucky."

"We will. Indeed, we will. The late Third Age is where I come from. I can't miss it," Frodo shook his head.

"I welcome it," Parker chuckled absentmindedly. "We make a good team then, don't we?"

"The best," Frodo said, glancing over at him. "Thank you for saving me. I'm glad to have met you, Parker Dooley."

"Me too, Frodo Baggins," Parker clasped his shoulder, convinced he and Frodo would be great friends. "Me too."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Previously on 'The Origin Series' P2

**Previously on 'The Origin Series', Part 2**

_**The Second Age Anthology**_

**The Chesapeake Manor**

_The Chesapeake Manor_

"Is he coming to…"

"He took a nasty fall…"

"Don't worry. In no time, he should snap out of it…"

Parker opened his eyes. He was still in the library. It was late afternoon. What happened to him? He was surrounded by servants, prepping themselves for the party. What—What was going on?

He turned his head, spotting the silver-haired young woman speaking with Delphi, Dalpha, and Frodo. Frodo flustered at the sight of him, rushing up to him and embracing him. Parker hadn't expected that, and yet he didn't expect the rapid shapeshifting to return. It gave him a headache!

"Oh, I'm sorry," the silver-haired, green-skinned woman said, making her skin turn pale. She smiled, admitting freely, "That purple potion was meant to make you sleep. If you want to control the shapeshifting, then don't. You still need to embrace it."

"I've shapeshifted for years, but I've never seen anything like this before," Parker admitted, groggily, trying to sit up.

"Shh!" the silver-haired woman said, calming him down. Parker spotted her gills. She was one of those fish people. "Calm down. I could only keep the rapid shapeshifting cooled down while you slept. You'll have to figure this out on your own, if you want to maintain your shapeshifting abilities."

"What? You aren't going to help me?" Parker asked, curtly.

"Well, you clearly haven't figured it out yet. You're not shapeshifting rapidly for no reason. There's a spirit possessing you. That is why you're shapeshifting rapidly. It seems she won't let go," the silver-haired woman said, right as Eliza flew out of Parker's chest.

Parker looked himself over. The rapid shapeshifting ceased! He was back in his light red dragonoid form. How? "How is this possible?"

"It's a simple trick. It happens when a shapeshifter makes contact with a spirit. The rapid shapeshifting will take over, over time," the silver-haired woman said, curtly.

Parker was impressed. But still, all the times Eliza was a spirit, Parker experienced no rapid shapeshifting. Did this woman know something he didn't! That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Who are you?" Parker asked, confused.

"I'm known as, amongst my merfolk, as Sera or Seraphina. Don't worry. I was born in this Age, this Second Age," Sera said, curtly. "Another Seraphina will come in the Third Age. She'll be your friend, or as friendly as she can be, but you have nothing to fear from me… yet."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked, confused.

"Come on. The ball's starting!" Dalpha said, hastily. He turned to Sera, asking her, "You are coming, too, right?"

"Of course. We'll all be there to celebrate this most joyous day or night, depending on how you look at it," Sera said, intrigued.

"Right. I'll see you there," Dalpha said, leaving the library.

"I should head there, too. Keep an eye out on my brother," Delphi said, getting Sera's attention.

Sera chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Right," Delphi nodded, leaving the library and Frodo to Parker and Eliza's spirit.

Parker huffed. He watched Delphi and Dalpha speak to the fish servants as if they were on good terms with them. Did he miss something? And how did that silver-haired woman… Sera know he was possessed by a spirit, even if it was his human wife Eliza in her spirit form?

~o~

_The Haunted Manor_

"What do you intend to do? Eat him?" Delphi asked, cautiously, referring to Parker Dooley, the light red dragonoid passed out before them.

"Eat him?" Sera chuckled. She shook her head, stroking Delphi's cheek. "Oh nonsense, my love. We're not going to eat him, the merfolk and I. But as for the guests, we will kill them and Parker, too, if he gets in my way. But Frodo, we must keep alive. He has to reach the Third Age. The late Third Age. And we don't need Parker Dooley anymore." She snapped her fingers, gesturing to a merman to sneak up towards Parker, craning down to the light red dragonoid's neck, ready to bite him.

"Wait! We can do this the proper way! Let's make a deal!" Delphi cried, stopping the merman from his kill. Sera snapped her fingers, facing Delphi with a sinister, creepy look. Delphi didn't like this.

"So, what do you suggest we do? We let him live?" Sera asked, harshly. "Parker's a liability. He's in our way. Don't you think Aslan wouldn't have sent him here for no reason. We don't need him! We don't need Parker Dooley around anymore. So, why let him live?"

"Because you might regret killing him." Delphi said, serious. "Parker needs to stay alive. He did not come here for a death sentence. He deserves to live."

"His time is up. Don't you know that?" Sera said, cringing. She turned to the merman, telling him, "Kill him. Kill the dragonoid or I'll do it myself."

"NO!" a golden-brown Lion, the Great Lion of Narnia, Aslan intervened. The Lion made his way towards the light red dragonoid, blocking the merfolk from attempting to kill Parker. "Parker Dooley stays alive!"

"But Aslan, Parker Dooley's time is up, isn't it? Why do you need him now?" Sera asked, curiously.

"Because I care about this dragonoid. He stays alive. If we kill him before his time is up, and even then, I will keep regenerating him until the proper moment. But that is not now," Aslan said, sharply. "If you kill him, you might very well begin a chain reaction. And we are not killing him now."

Sera was confused. What did he mean?

"So, what do you suggest?" Sera asked, confused.

"A life for a life," Aslan said, curtly.

.

There was Sara looking at a baby crib. There was hers and Delphi's son, wrapped in a blanket and looking around at his new world. Delphi smiled at the sight of his wife and son. He wanted to hold his newborn baby, let his son see the world through new eyes.

His infant would live on, wouldn't he?

"Delphi, wait! STOP!" Sera cried, as Delphi neared the baby crib.

Right as Delphi touched the crib, it and the baby vanished, leaving the room bare. Delphi looked at Sera, surprised she was walking and wearing a grey dress. Sera growled at him, pulling out a knife from behind her back.

"You took our son away from us! You'll pay!" Sera screamed, furious.

"I—I didn't do anything! I just touched the crib! It's not my fault!" Delphi winced, ducking out the way before Sera slashed at him.

"I will kill you, Delphi. You will pay for your crimes," Sera said, fuming.

"Crimes?" Delphi asked, shocked. "What crimes did I do?"

"Owning this manor was your biggest mistake, Delphi. Now, you will suffer for your crimes," Sera said, tossing the knife up in the air, before slashing Delphi across the throat.

Delphi did his best to breathe, but he couldn't. He drew his last breath, collapsing on the floor in a bloody mess. His eyes remained opened, frightened. He was dead.

.

"What did I do?" Dalpha cried, zipping out of Mara's room as best he could.

The baby crib vanished, as soon as he touched it. Mara fumed, slashing his arm with her sharp fingernails. Dalpha struggled to keep his arm from bleeding, but ended up collapsing in the hallway after losing so much blood. He was lightheaded, unable to control his breathing. The colors swam across his vision.

What was he to do? Sweat poured down his face and chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. What did Mara put on her fingernails? Nail polish?

"Mara, please," Dalpha said, as Mara zoomed towards him. "I didn't know that would happen. I didn't mean to lose our child, our son." He winced, not knowing what was going on.

"I know. Shush!" Mara pressed her index finger to Dalpha's lips. "This will all be over soon enough."

"What are you—talking about?" Dalpha asked, screaming as Mara sunk her teeth deep into his throat. He screamed so loud the house was disturbed, as were the servants. They didn't know what to do, but one thing was clear: Dalpha had been killed.

.

"Parker!" Sera's voice rang out, swift and harsh. She carried her bloodied knife in her hand. Parker looked up at the foyer stairway. There she was, staring down at him like he was a menace. "I've been waiting for you. On the day you intend to leave this manor, did you really think it would end here?" She laughed maniacally. "I don't think you'll survive, after I'm done with you."

"That's enough, Sera!" Aslan stepped in, right as Frodo charged into the foyer and towards the front doors. Mara followed swiftly after the gentle-hobbit, trying to stop him from leaving the manor.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mara shrieked, ready for the final blow, using her sharp fingernails as her weapons.

Frodo slammed into the wall, collapsing on the floor with little effort. He shrieked out in fright, as Mara neared him. He closed his eyes, ready for the blow that did not happen. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Aslan block Mara's path, before throwing Mara back to her sister Sera.

"No! A deal's a deal. You shall not harm these two," Aslan said, referring to Parker and Frodo, who stared in shock and confusion. They didn't understand. Why weren't they dead?

Sera pointed to Parker and Frodo, telling Aslan, "These two shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be kept alive! Especially Parker Dooley! When I come back, they will pay for their sufferings they endured at this manor. They're the ones that started this path. They must pay for their crimes."

"Yes, but you will only be an apparition to them," Aslan told Sera, giving her her sentence. "You and Mara will haunt this manor. I am giving you the chance to live in an in-between world, between the living and the dead. There is a price that must be paid. Your weapons will seal your fates. Sera, for you shall become the Scissors Lady." He looked at Sera as she screeched. She dropped her knife, right as her fingernails sprouted scissor blades. Aslan turned to Mara, telling her, "And you Mara shall become the Hidden Lady or the Lady of Shadows." He watched Mara's fingernails extend, growing sharper the longer she screamed. Was this to be their fate?

Sera shrieked. She stared at Parker and Frodo with bloodlust in her eyes. How was she to live in an apparition world, a spirit world? She snarled, heading towards Parker and Frodo with her new weapons intact. She prepared for the final blow, leaped into the air, and almost had the, if Aslan didn't block her path, roaring at her.

"Go Parker, Frodo! I'll see you soon!" Aslan cried, roaring at the front doors, causing them to open.

.

"What are the boys' names?" Parker asked, confused.

"Delphi and Dalpha told me, before their wives killed them, that Delphi's son is Andalis, while Dalpha's son is Andalas," Aslan said, helping Frodo and Parker remember the boys' names.

Frodo rolled his eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Right. That won't get confusing," Frodo said, wondering why Delphi and Dalpha would choose baby names that sounded so similar. Maybe it was to honor their names. Frodo couldn't tell. Maybe that was all right.

~o~

**The Lone Unicorn Trilogy**

_Treaty of the Unicorns_

Silvestra looked at her silver spiral horn, watching it glow brightly, as her horn shot a signal out to all the Dark Unicorns and Sea Unicorns, all across the realm. She gazed at the Dark Unicorns and Sea Unicorns presented before her, by the silver metallic pot, nodding to them as they prepared for the next signal.

"Ready?" Pearl asked her husband, who nodded to her in return.

"I was born ready for this," Hornblower said, turning to Silvestra, who was ready for the next signal.

"Now!" Silvestra cried, right as Hornblower's horn rested against the centermost part of the golden light. Pearl joined in, touching horns with her Dark Unicorn husband.

At first, nothing happened but a few sparks came off from Pearl and Hornblower's horns. Then something happened. The golden light erupted from the pot, hurtling into the sky, as did other massive golden lights from the other six silver metallic pots, sitting across the other six corners of the Land of Unicorns. The seven golden lights stopped, sweeping down to their pots, causing the silver lids to cover the pots up.

Pearl looked at Hornblower in confusion. Surely, something would happen to them.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked, as the earth shook violently.

Aslan roared, looking up towards the iridescent bubble barrier surrounding the Land of Unicorns. Golden-brown dust fell from the bubble barrier, as holes poked through the barrier. The barrier collapsed, disappearing as the earth trembled so violently for a few seconds, before returning to its first position, as if the task was already done.

Syrena held Lockslear's arm, scared about what might happen to them next, now that the barrier was lifted, its spell on the Land of Unicorns' broken. She looked up at the sky, watching the portals form throughout the realm. She gazed up at one of the portals forming in the distance, as a feathered brunette-haired woman plummeted towards one of the portals.

It was Melissa Fickle. The name came to Syrena in a flash. Yes, Melissa was destined to change things, but where she wound up remained to be seen. For now, it was a new evening in the Land of Unicorns, with not a minute to spare.

~o~

**The Green Ring Trilogy**

_The Land of Hobbits and Dwarves_

"Are you lost, miss?" a fair masculine voice broke Melissa's train of thought. Melissa turned and faced the same man she glimpsed at by the pool. His hand rested against the tree, right above her, leaving her in a shocked state of mind. The hobbit man looked at her in candor, and yet there was something about him that interested her. However, the hobbit man stared suspiciously at her, as if she interrupted his quiet solitude. "I see you were snooping at me. Trying to catch a glimpse of me? Do I frighten you, miss…"

"Melissa… Fickle," Melissa said, stumbling over her words.

The hobbit man smirked, admitting freely, "Well, that is an unusual name." He extended a hand to her in introduction, "I'm Andalis, the son of a hobbit and a mermaid. Pleased to meet you."

~o~

_The Land of Elves and Fairies_

"You lied to me," Andalas said, fuming. "You said that Sera and Mara were evil. Parker said that, too!"

"Parker and I said that Sera and Mara killed your father and your uncle. We had no idea what they were after. They certainly behaved evil," Frodo admitted, truthfully.

Andalas slapped the water's surface, frustrated. He hated the fact that no one was what they seemed! Was this true? Did Sera and Mara go into a frenzy back at the Chesapeake Manor? Is that why they killed his father and his uncle? Now, he wanted more than anything to meet up with his mother and his aunt. Maybe he could meet his grandfather, too, who was the King of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens.

Yes! That's what he would do! He would learn the truth from his grandfather and get this over with! Surely, nothing could go wrong! He turned towards the water, ready to dive in, when he heard Frodo speak, causing him to look back at him.

"Andalas, wait!" Frodo cried, getting the lad's attention. "I know I can't stop you. This isn't my fault. I didn't see or witness what Sera and Mara did to your father and your uncle."

Andalas gulped. He hated doing this, but he knew his path and Frodo's path were split. "I'm sorry, Frodo. I have to go." He chuckled, "But hey, all waters connect to all worlds, don't they?"

Frodo shrugged, smiling at him. "Yeah, they do." He said one last word to his ancestor, "Be careful. We'll meet up again someday!"

"Find Andalis, Melissa, and Parker. Tell them I went to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens!" Andalas vowed to the gentle-hobbit who raised him.

Frodo nodded in confirmation.

"Stay safe. I'll tell them where you've gone," Frodo said, curtly. Andalas nodded. This was for the best. At least, they were getting somewhere.

"Good luck. I'm going to miss you," Andalas said, retreating further out to sea.

"I'll miss you, too. Farewell," Frodo said, calmly, waving to him.

Andalas nodded, diving into the water at last, leaving Frodo collapsing on his knees in shock. They did it. They went their separate ways. There was only one thing left: head back to the tree and find a way back to the Land of Elves and Fairies, before something else happened to them.

~o~

_The Knight of Crystal City_

Andalas hardly had time to think. Orm whacked his triton so many times in a repetitive dance. Andalas was forced to eventually swim away from him, just to give the Atlantean king time to recover. It wasn't enough. Orm kept charging at him… until he disappeared.

Andalas looked this way and that, wondering where the Atlantean king had gone. He spun around, long enough to see Orm swipe the air and slice his back.

"Ahh!" Andalas froze, finding himself falling towards the stone platform. Colors swam across his vision. His back throbbed, blood streaming out of the wounds, screaming at him to stop fighting Orm. No, he had to get up! He had to face Orm. He tried to swim, but failed. He was too weak to fight, his back suffering the most damage.

"Surrender. The crown does not belong to you," Orm said, furious.

Andalas stared, surprised that his long, jagged cuts on his back were healing, his blood no longer streaming out of the wounds. Overtime, his back healed, but the pain still resided. It was enough for him to shake off what he just experienced, enough for him to attack Orm again with another fierce blow.

His triton slammed into Orm's, breaking apart the seams. He let out a penetrating scream, collapsing on the circular stone platform again. His back ached, asking him—no, pleading him to stop and rest. He looked at Orm, right as the Atlantean readied himself for the final blow.

"I won't fight you. I'd rather die for this realm and these people, as well as my family, then face you down again and lose. I will certainly lose. It's just…" he ached painfully. His back had enough of this, "…kill me. I don't care. I just… want to sleep." He closed his eyes, right as Orm's triton swung at him.

It was over. Andalas opened his eyes, noticing Orm stand above him with a temperamental expression. Orm nodded, right as Rosetta, with her salmon tail and donned in a red seashell mermaid bra, came over to Andalas and placed her hand on the mer-hobbit's back. The sensation to his back went from hot to cold in a matter of minutes. He felt so much better, but still wounded. He looked up at Orm again, wondering if he would face him again.

"You have a battle scar. It will take time for your back to heal," Orm said, calmly. "You have passed the test and earned your place amongst your kin. Well done." He swam towards a blue-rimmed portal, leaving through it to his own water world.

"Ehhh!" Andalas groaned, feeling sleep breach his thoughts. The last thing he remembered, before passing out, was Parker's soft, cool, scaly light red dragonoid hand resting on his back, before the merfolk medics came over, tending to his wounds.

.

"Frodo!" Rosetta got his attention, causing Frodo to follow her over to the white sandy beach, where all the Merfolk were gathered. It was here that Frodo said his goodbyes to Andalas and Rosetta, for they would be gone for the year doing their rounds to the underwater kingdoms in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. Rosetta hugged Frodo, asking him upon releasing him, "Won't you stay? You'd be more than welcomed amongst the merfolk."

"You're welcome to come to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens anytime you want," Andalas said, right as Parker, Andalis, Melissa, and Aslan joined them. Andalas turned to the four, telling them happily, "You're welcome to stay and go about this land and sea whenever you please. Do not be afraid to call upon the merfolk for help and advice. We'll gladly answer you, whenever you wish to call on us for help or advice, whenever you need it."

Parker nodded, feeling sure Andalas' words were true. "I'll remember." He clasped Andalas' arm. "Farewell."

"Farwell cousin," Andalis said, right as Andalas hugged him. "I know we didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but maybe now we will."

"Sure, if our kingly duties don't keep us on our toes first," Andalas said, jokingly.

"Come on, Andalas. It's time," Rosetta said, diving into the water.

"Right," Andalas said, facing the others. "I'll miss you. I'll see you all later. Don't be a stranger to these waters. They'll be safe for you all. I promise."

"Yeah, just go," Melissa said, watching Andalas dive into the water.

Andalas poked his head out of the surface, staring at his five companions with candor. He nodded to them, waving as he dived underwater, disappearing into the sea one last time. For now, anyway.

~o~

**Roger and the Shadow People Trilogy**

_Finding Roger_

"Will you kill me?" Parker asked Maranguan and Valkorion, wondering if that was his only path.

Valkorion smiled. "You're weak and pathetic. Maranguan was stronger than you, better than you. I didn't have to do that much to turn you to the Dark Side. You chose this path long ago. You must have known that."

"It was a losing battle. Even I could see that happening," Parker said, bravely.

Valkorion laughed. "You are foolish, pretending this is all a dream and not real." He faced Parker with such ferocity and tension. It was as if Parker could feel his presence. "You will unleash Maranguan again. Next time, I will return with my powers intact! And you will be there to witness my finest hour!"

"You would rather kill me before that time comes," Parker said, fiercely. "I am not bringing you back. You killed my wife and my sister-in-law with your Force Lightning—" he choked on his words, unable to find the will to speak. He looked up in time to see Valkorion's hand stretched out to him. Parker reached for his throat, trying his hardest to breathe, but found he couldn't. He was losing air and fast! "Val-kori-on—please—stop!" he nearly fainted. He wanted to believe this was a dream, but it wasn't! It just wasn't! He needed—air!

He breathed a sigh of relief, the moment Valkorion stopped Force Choking him. He coughed and sputtered, doing his best to calm down. His throat throbbed, hot from the sensation of being choked. He was too weak to move, too heavy to do anything. So, Valkorion wasn't kidding when he said he would return, but not like this. Not when Parker felt like fainting.

"I will return, and you will not stop me," Valkorion said with growing tension. He looked at Maranguan, telling him, "Maranguan, I think this one has caused trouble. Let's not keep him waiting. Come. When we come back, Parker Dooley will not be able to stop us."

Maranguan nodded. "Yes Master." He looked at Parker, as the light red dragonoid collapsed again. Maranguan smiled, telling Parker, "I'll see you soon." He smirked, reminding him, "You enjoy the Second Age. When I return, the Third Age will await us." He walked away, leaving Parker drifting off to sleep.

.

Parker looked at Andalas, asking, "How's your back? You doing well in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens?"

Andalas chuckled. "Haven't I?" He huffed, doing his best to stay calm, but knowing he would need a chair. He found one, taking a seat in minutes. Rosetta rubbed his back, giving him the strength he needed to move on.

Andalas grabbed his vial, filled with light green liquid. He drank some of the liquid down. Satisfied, he looked at Parker, speaking to him again. "Oh, there's this pain in my back. It comes back regularly. The unicorns give me vials of this liquid," he showed the vial to Parker, "healing potion. It's done great effects on my back… while it lasts." He smiled, watching Parker gave him back the vial. "Thank you."

He sighed, heavily, "Yeah, those unicorns do wonders to a person's back." He chuckled. "I thought, if I was a merman, it would change things and my back would be healed." He shook his head. "Now that I'm getting older, the merfolk forgot the detail about pain being there, even after the wounds have healed." He looked at Parker, asking, "Do you experience this, too, with your old wounds?"

"Not as much as I used to," Parker said, taking a seat next to Andalas. He admitted, feeling a little pain shoot up his arms. He recovered, admitting freely, "It hurts from time to time, but not badly. I've kept it to myself. I didn't want anyone to feel my pain, not after what I've been through."

He added, remarking, "I've seen death, love, loss. Generations come and go. Happiness, hope, remorse, pain, suffering." He looked at Andalas, saying," You could say I've grown old." He chuckled, "Maybe they're right. I'm not the same dragonoid I once was. I doubt I won't stop changing."

Andalas nodded, grateful to have this light red dragonoid around. "You're always welcomed in the Sea. You are a water dragonoid. The frills on your head tell me so."

Parker smiled. "Thank you. Sometimes I wonder that." He looked at Andalas and Rosetta, admitting, "Ah. If there's one thing I have yet to try, it's swimming."

"Well, it's never too late to learn," Rosetta stated with a warm-hearted smile.

"Thank you." Parker told Andalas and Rosetta, "You're both kind to me."

.

Parker stared at the floor, unsure about this. So that was why Roger left. He wanted to prevent this marriage from spreading! Parker understood, but was running away the answer? What did Roger have to lose? Somehow, Parker could agree with him. The last thing he wanted was Jine's bloodline to mix with his own. Did they have a choice in the matter? Or was this all preordained, long before their time?

He looked at the others, as they debated around the table. Even Andalas and Rosetta joined Frodo at the table. Parker couldn't take this. He stood up and left the throne room, pondering over what to do next.

What if there was a child that acted like Jine? What if she was worse than Jine? That would stain his family. Parker couldn't see to that. Surely, there must be another way. Roger didn't have to marry Syrena and Lockslear's daughter. So, why should he?

Parker looked back the moment Frodo joined him out in the hallway. There was no choice. Someone would have to retrieve Roger and bring him back. But how?

"I don't like it either, but Roger's not far," Frodo said, plainly. "You know where he is. Fetch him back. We need him. I need him. You understand, right?"

"Frodo," Parker said, just before the gentle-hobbit could walk away, "thank you for being so kind to me. Is this right? I mean, we're talking about Jine's family. Uniting our families like this…" he shook his head, "…it doesn't feel right."

"You knew this was bound to happen. Her family has unicorn blood. We could use that to our advantage," Frodo stated with ease. "It could help us out. It could help me out. It may keep me pure. Is that right? Isn't that what I'm supposed to be? I'm part dragonoid, part merman, part hobbit, and part human, as well as part shapeshifter." He asked, curiously, "Is that right? Is that what I am?"

"Yeah. For the most part, I say you got it right," Parker stated with reason.

"It's just one more bloodline," Frodo said, plainly.

"You also have part Talking Animal in you," Parker said, remembering Janus and Jock. "You can shapeshift into an animal, if you like. I don't mind."

"But you do. You hate the fact that Jine's family will be united with ours," Frodo said, seeing the horrid look on Parker's face. He admitted, calmly, "Parker, I don't like it either, but this must be done. I know we'll regret this, but this has to be done. It's what Aslan wants. It's why you're here." He shook his head. "Roger's not as lost as you think. We'll find him. We'll find Roger, but after," he shrugged, sighing in remorse, "who knows what'll happen to us. This is right. We must do this, or we'll lose everything. You understand, don't you Parker?"

"I don't know. When is anything truly right or wrong?" Parker asked, curtly.

"I don't know. I didn't grow up with those living in the light and the darkness for no reason," Frodo said, bluntly. He clasped Parker's arm, telling him, "Find Roger. Bring him back. I want to speak to him, before more preparations are made. We're uniting our families, Parker."

Parker nodded. "Right. Thank you, Frodo." He embraced the lad, before departing down the hallway. He looked back, managing to hear the gentle-hobbit say, right before Frodo re-entered the throne room:

"Good luck. We'll need it."

.

Parker sighed, realizing this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Aslan didn't tell him about this, but then neither did the rest of his family. Parker had a decision to make: to tell Roger to go back to his family, to marry the young lass Felicity, or to run away and not trouble himself with Jine and her family? It was a hard decision to make, one that Parker didn't approve of.

He sighed. In spite of everything, he would do the right thing, even though he would regret it in the end.

.

Parker looked at the portal, spotting a castle under a silvery full moon, as well as a grand garden sitting before a crystal-clear lake. He faced Roger, who stared, perplexed, at the portal.

"I don't understand," Roger said, saddened by this new venture. "You're—You're leaving? We only just met. I'm sorry I yelled at you! I should return! I'm just—scared. What if Felicity's not who the Shadow Woman says she is? What if she's—evil, or worse than Jine? I don't know what to do!"

Parker embraced Roger, not letting him go until the lad straightened up. Parker encouraged Roger, saying, "Do not fear. If the Shadow Woman is right, then you have nothing to worry about." He paused, adding, "I will return, and we will talk soon." He shrugged, smiling, "Who knows? We may meet again under different circumstances." He added, "Tell Frodo I miss him. Do the same for our family. I'll come back. I promise."

Roger nodded, knowing this was right. "Good luck."

"You too," Parker said, releasing the lad. He made his way towards the blue-rimmed portal. He looked around, spotting Aslan walking towards him. He nodded to the Great Lion, wondering what he would do next. Aslan approached him, saying:

"Good luck. I will be watching you."

Parker bowed. "And to you." He huffed, rushing towards the portal and running through it. By the time the portal vanished, Roger looked around, not knowing what to do. The gentle-hobbit faced the Great Lion, confused.

"Come. It is time for you to meet your destiny," Aslan said, leading the way.

"If you say so," Roger said, following the Great Lion back to Aster Castle, where his journey began.

~o~

_The Emperor's Ball_

Roger sat on a stone bench in Aster Castle's garden. Dawn arrived. He could hardly sleep a wink. He wanted to make sure Parker didn't get away with whatever task he was set on. Did he complete it? Did Parker complete his task? Was he coming back soon? Roger could use his help. That is, if he knew what was going on.

Marry Felicity, of all things! What was he trying to achieve anyway? He hardly knew. He just hoped Felicity was okay.

"Roger," Frodo said, getting Roger's attention, "are you okay?"

Roger looked up. He sighed, telling Frodo, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just waiting for Parker to arrive."

"Well—" Frodo smiled as a blue-rimmed portal opened in the centermost part of the garden. He looked at Roger, telling him, "Well, when Parker shows up, he'll probably bring his wife back with him."

"What? His wife is dead! How could she come back?" Roger asked, stunned.

"How does any spirit return? Reincarnation," Frodo said, as Parker and a pink feminine dragonoid, who reminded Frodo of Eliza, crept out from the blue-rimmed portal. Frodo waggled his eyebrows, telling Roger, "You see? There they are."

Roger looked at Parker and the pink feminine dragonoid, rushing up to them. "Parker! I'm glad you're back!" He stared at the pink feminine dragonoid, asking her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eliza Bowler-Dooley, but also I'm Lily Dragonkin," Eliza said, frankly. She smirked, watching Parker as her light red dragonoid husband spoke to Roger:

"It's a long story."

Roger stared at Eliza in confusion. He didn't expect this! Not by a long way! With Eliza here, it spelled doom for all, or so he thought. Roger looked at Parker, asking him, "That's your wife?"

It was only the beginning.

*.*.*

**References:**

Orm Marius comes from DC's film, "Aquaman".


	3. Eliza's Return

Roger looked at Eliza Bowler-Dooley now, wide-eyed and miffed that she was here, that she was back. Frodo did say spirits reincarnated, but Roger couldn't believe it! Did that shock Parker Dooley? Why then was Parker giving him a suspicious glare? Was it something he said?

Roger chuckled, sheepishly. He wanted to believe this was all a dream. His own confusion meant nothing here! He came back to Aster Castle, for crying out loud! What was he supposed to do with himself, with his time here?

He sighed, unable to keep his stress level down. "Look, this has nothing to do with your wife, but it is alarming that she's back." He received another suspicious glare from Parker. Roger tried again, trying to relax, but couldn't. "I mean, this is unbelievable! First, you drag me back here, and now your wife is back! Oh!" He slapped his forehead, unable to do much. "I'm sorry. This is too much. I need… time." He walked away, not knowing if Parker would follow him.

.

Parker looked at Roger, suspicious of him. Parker's eyes widened as he attempted to calm down. He looked at his wife, wondering what she would say, what she would do.

.

Parker was a dragonoid with a thin, muscular frame, a humanoid, lizard-like body, and a dragon-like head. His skin was smooth, scaly, and light red. His snout was short and had a tipped end pointed up towards the sky. He had three-fingered frills, with black tips at their ends, resting on the sides of his head. In between his frills and his short, grey, wavy, curvy horns were his long, furry red ears, which stood out on his head. His eyes were cat-like and yellow. His black claws were slightly extended, due to Roger's complaining, making Parker realize there was more going on with Roger than he first realized. As for Parker's black spikes, they ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes. Burns, bruises, and long jagged cuts protruded from his scaly, light red skin. As he became good again, the yellow in his eyes returned, while his burns, bruises, and cuts faded. The whites in his eyes returned. However, there was a twist to this heroic journey: swirling red mist protruded in the yellows of his eyes, informing Parker that his journey between the light and the dark was not yet over.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker resembled his descendant, Frodo Baggins, as well as his brother-in-law, Tobias, and his other descendants: Terrence Dooley, Delphi, Dalpha, Andalis, Andalas, and Roger. In this human-hobbit form, Parker had bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet.

Today, Parker was donned in a royal blue jacket, a lilac waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and dark brown breeches. Parker wore these clothes because he was now an emperor again, thanks to Aslan renewing his title as Emperor of the Shadow Empire and granting Parker the title of Emperor of the Dragonoid Realm, where the princesses—Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa, Anna, and Moana—lived. He was grateful for this, but even more grateful that he could share this moment with Eliza.

.

Eliza, in her dragonoid form, was a pink feminine dragonoid with a thin frame. Her eyes were orange and fiery, while her snout was narrow towards the end. Her lilac claws were extended a bit, but had slowly calmed down, due to seeing how uneasy Roger was towards her. Her lilac spikes ran from her back down to her medium-sized tail, which curled around her feet. It was a trait she picked up from Parker, but found out she could also adjust her tail's size and length, thanks to her shapeshifting abilities.

In her human form, her original form before she died, thanks to Vitiate's Force Lightning blasted at her, she had brunette hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Her eyes were the greenest her husband, Parker Dooley, had ever seen. She concluded it was because Parker loved her so very much.

Thanks to Aslan, Eliza donned a new name, Lily Dragonkin, as well as her old name. Since her reincarnation, for the first time since she'd been a spirit, Eliza was allowed to keep her old name as well as her new name Aslan gave her. She was happy with this, but wondered if that meant she would live a double life now. At least, she had Parker by her side, to keep her company. That was important, right?

For today, Eliza wore a red jacket, a white tunic, dark brown breeches, and a grey cloak that the servants gave to her at Dragonoid Castle, in the Dragonoid Realm, Parker's kingdom. They were perfect traveling clothes for her to wear. So far, she thought it was a good idea if she wore these traveler's clothes, instead of a dress. It just made things easier to walk around in.

.

"What?" Eliza asked Parker, confused.

Parker's eyes softened. He wanted to believe he could help out his family. It had been too long, since he encountered a troubled family member. Then he remembered Frodo had to endured the same thing with Andalas, before the hobbit merman relaxed, knowing his place in the world.

Was that what was bothering Roger? Not knowing his place in the world? Or was it because he was forced to do things he didn't want to do? It had to be the latter, but Parker needed to ask Roger what was bothering him.

"Parker," Eliza breathed deeply, causing Parker to calm down, "go and talk to him. Roger needs you."

"How do you know his name?" Parker asked her, confused. He sighed, remembering, "That's right. You were a spirit once."

Eliza smirked, "I didn't forget him. I've been watching you two for the longest time." She sighed, telling her husband, "Go to him. I'll see about Frodo."

"Right. Thank you," Parker said, looking for Roger.

Eliza smirked. This was good. "You're welcome. I'll meet you at the castle," she said, walking towards the stone steps, leading up to the garden's stone balcony. She missed her husband already.

.

Parker wandered through the garden, lost in thought. He couldn't get over how the air was so crisp and clean. It made him miss the Land of Dragons. Hmm… well, now he was the Emperor of the Dragonoid Realm, maybe he could connect Dragon's Hallow with the Dragonoid Realm… that is, if the village still existed.

He missed Dragon's Hallow. That village had been his home, as well as Eliza's and their son Maxin's home. Parker sighed, wondering about his family again. His parents and siblings were dead now, except for his step-brother, Turen Dooley, who was Mordru now. Parker hadn't heard from Turen | Mordru. In fact, his step-brother felt like a distant memory, someone from his past.

Unless Turen | Mordru was planning his revenge, for Parker wiping out the evil dragonoid clan in the Land of Dragons, Parker feared they wouldn't see each other again. Unless his step-brother was still alive, then Parker was in trouble.

His mind returned to the present, as he found Roger sitting on a stone bench, close to a hedge maze. There was no sense in leaving the boy alone. He needed comfort, he needed to know this arranged marriage between Roger and Felicity was going to work. Did Roger know what he was getting into? The last time they spoke, no more than a few days ago, Roger had mixed feelings about Felicity, like they knew each other before. Did Roger think Felicity was the same woman he met before? Parker didn't know. It was best to find these things out ahead of time.

He approached the lad, determined to speak to him. Somehow, Roger's stunned gaze caught Parker off-guard. He wanted to talked to him, but maybe it was better if the lad cooled down.

"What?" Roger sighed, desperate. "I'm not in the mood to talk." He added, "Besides, your wife is back. You should be happy."

"Have you not heard about reincarnations? Spirits are known to do that," Parker asked, intrigued.

"No. Well, yes, but it's been a while," Roger grunted, not knowing what to do. "I'm sure your wife is nice and all, but I never thought spirits reincarnated… until now!"

"Is that's what's bothering you? My wife returning from the dead?" Parker asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"No! Of course not!" Roger said aloud. "Well, it's overwhelming." He sighed, smiling, "Frodo didn't want me to worry. Then again, I did run away."

"Why?" Parker asked, curiously.

"I ran away. I didn't want to have to face my problems again!" Roger huffed, overwhelmed. "I was too determined to leave, to find a new civilization, like Lockslear did a long time ago."

"So, you followed in Lockslear's footsteps?" Parker asked, finding this ironic.

Roger smiled, bluntly. "So what? I failed. Now I have to marry someone who I have not seen in ten years. I wonder how much she's changed, whether or not she's still a brat." He glared at the air, determined not to think about Felicity or the way she acted ten years ago, when they were still kids.

He sighed, smiling. It was hopeless, wasn't it? He chuckled, asking Parker, "What do I do now? I'm a hobbit, but I'm also a prince." He smirked, shaking his head, "I _really_ shouldn't be here. I should find Lockslear, before something happens." He stood up, determined to leave.

"Yeah," Parker said, getting his attention, "because running away is always the answer." That snapped Roger out of his reverie. Parker told him, flat out, "Roger, if all you do is run away, then you won't face your problems. We can't avoid everything. That includes Felicity." He chuckled, adding freely, "It's ironic you want to seek out Lockslear, when his daughter is marrying you."

Roger asked, calmly, "Is this bad?"

"Well, it makes me wonder why you were angry with Felicity in the first place," Parker said, calmly.

"Well, I'm not going to be mad at your wife for very long. I just hope you know what you're doing." Roger huffed, asking the air, "I don't want to do this! I don't want to marry Felicity! Why are we together, her and I? It's ridiculous!"

Parker chuckled, "Well, you won't know until you meet her again." His stomach growled. Roger laughed merrily. Parker smiled, annoyed, "Well, there's that. Now what do we do?"

"Are you hungry? I'm sure the cooks can make you something to eat," Roger said, mischievously. He admitted, "Well, we ought to head back. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Great! Let's go," Parker said, following Roger down the garden path. He looked up at the stone balcony, where Frodo and Eliza were having a pleasant conversation.

Good! They found them!

"Come on! They're not far now!" Roger said, ecstatic. He rushed towards the stairs, forcing Parker to follow him, vigorously.

"Roger? Roger, wait! Roger—oh! Hullo," Parker said, stopping in front of Eliza.

Eliza smirked, delighted, "Parker, what a surprise!" She looked at Frodo, asking, "So, breakfast. That's coming up soon, right?"

"Yes, it should be inside," Frodo said, right as the morning bell rang, signaling that breakfast was ready. He smirked, telling them, "You see? There it is! We ought to head back inside now. We wouldn't want to miss anything, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," Roger said with a sigh, delighted. "Well, that's that!" he paused, determined to get inside, "All right. Let's go!" He rushed towards the castle, opening the door and stepping through the doorway.

"Do you think we'll ever slow him down?" Frodo asked.

"No!" Eliza stated. "Although, once we do get inside, I'm changing forms." She followed Roger into the castle, looking back to see her husband gesture for her to step inside the castle.

Frodo looked back at Parker, smiling at him, "You did it! You brought your wife back, or rather Aslan brought her back. The spirits were just telling me about her, including Tobias."

"How is Tobias? I haven't heard from him in a while," Parker asked.

"He's busy. He can't keep track of you all the time," Frodo said, making his way towards the castle.

Parker looked at Frodo with great interest. The lad knew more than him about the spirits. Did this mean that Frodo knew what Parker was doing all the time? Did their whole family know? If they did, then maybe there wasn't anything to worry about.

Parker sighed, staring up at the clear morning skies. "Oh Aslan, you really are something." He shook his head, making his way inside the castle, hoping that nothing went wrong today.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Disney Princesses—Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa, Anna, and Moana—comes from Disney.


	4. Arrivals

Parker followed his family into the dining hall. The dining hall was long, but it was also wider than he remembered. There were plenty of tables, long and rounded in the dining hall, with blue covers on all the tables, as well as white lace sitting at the centermost parts of the tables. Blue rugs, as well as blue banners with gold crowns sewn into the fabric, donned the room and ceiling, while windows garnished the wood-paneled walls.

Parker sighed in relief, joining his family at the table, at the end of the hall. There they were, Andalis and Melissa Fickle—a brunette-haired woman with grey strands in her hair, pale skin, green eyes, and wearing a deep red dress—seated at the centermost part of the table with Andalis, her husband, who Roger sat next to. Andalas and Rosetta sat next to Melissa, close enough where they could hear Andalis and Melissa's conversations. Rosetta was a mermaid, but in human form, with flaming red hair, grey strands standing out in her hair, pale skin, and donned in a silvery-blue dress. Parker joined Frodo at one end of the table, sitting at the farthest corner, as the servants passed to him some porridge.

"Thank you," Parker said, grateful for his food.

"You're welcome," the servant girl said with ease, departing from him to pass some more porridge around to the rest of his family. Parker looked at Eliza as she joined them at their table, seated next to Frodo and Roger. Roger looked at Eliza in great confusion, but he didn't question her. Not anymore. Instead, he just sat there, shocked by her presence. She was in human form, dressed in a dark brown dress, as it were.

"What?" Eliza asked, confused. She whispered loudly to Roger, "You're not used to seeing a spirit reincarnate, let alone transform into another being?"

Frodo chuckled, eating his porridge, "Of course not. Roger's not used to a lot of things, including spirits."

"Well, I for one am grateful to see Eliza in her human form," Melissa said. She smiled, pointing out to Rosetta, "Rosetta and I were just talking about Eliza. We wondered when she would show up."

"You knew?" Parker asked.

"Of course. The whole family knows she's back," Melissa stated, "I'm surprised word hasn't spread yet about Eliza. I wonder if Aslan is keeping her a secret."

"Thank you for your support," Eliza said, kindly, eating her food.

"Don't mention it," Melissa said, returning to her meal. She paused, looking at Roger, "By the way, Felicity and her parents will be here soon. In fact, a lot of dignitaries from the Land of Unicorns are coming to witness your wedding."

"When is it? When do they come?" Roger asked.

"Oh, knowing Melissa, it will be very soon," Frodo said, between bites.

"One can hope," Parker said, resuming his meal.

.

Minutes passed. Soon an hour went by. The moment Parker's family finished eating their breakfast, they sat at their table, enjoying merry conversations, while their stomachs digested their food.

Parker didn't expect Melissa to stand up, heading straight towards the dining hall's doors. What was she doing? What was she planning? He knew she made revolutions, and he also knew the dignitaries from the Land of Unicorns were coming soon. How many were coming? Would they know who they were?

He watched her, but then so did the rest of their family, as Melissa returned to her chair. He wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Mother, who else is coming? We know the dignitaries from the Land of Unicorns are coming, but who else is here?" Roger asked, right as Melissa stood up, asking everyone to come out to the castle's entrance courtyard. Roger rushed up to his mother, asking her, promptly, "Mother, who else will be here?"

"Oh, dignitaries from the Land of Unicorns," Melissa said, leading onto her next point, "and from the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, which is Andalas and Rosetta. Ooh! And there's the royal dignitaries from the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves, the Land of Elves and Fairies, the Land of Dragons, which is Parker Dooley and his wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley. Then there's the dignitary from the Land of Centaurs. They've all come for yours and Felicity's wedding."

"Mother!" Roger cried, annoyed. "I didn't ask for this! No one did. Why are you trying to fix me up with Felicity?"

"What?" Melissa asked, stunned. "It's your wedding. It's a union between the Land of Talking Animals and the Land of Unicorns. We throw in the Land of Dragons, since Parker's still the dragons and dragonoids' dignitary. It only makes sense."

"Mother, you're something," Roger stated, as he and their family reached the entrance courtyard.

Roger shook his head. For a moment, he didn't know what was going on. He looked around at the entrance courtyard, spotting the stone cloister wrapped around the courtyard, as well as the eagle statues standing about the courtyard. He sighed, wondering if he would ever enjoy walking about this courtyard again.

He looked at the four, colorful rimmed portals, as they opened up in the courtyard. Each portal revealed a different location of the second Seven Realms. Two of the portals showed lush, green forests, while the other two showed mountainous regions and rolling green hills.

He watched the dignitaries as they left the portals. Unicorns and centaurs, elves and fairies, and hobbits and dwarves. He waited until a family of three came out of one of the portals with the other unicorns. The portals vanished, revealing the family of three to Roger and his family.

The mother of this family had pale skin, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and fair features. She was donned in a silver dress, which made her stand out amidst the crowd. The father of the family had rough fair features, short brown hair that was combed back, grey strands in his hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was donned in a brown hunter's garb, giving Roger the impression this other Prince of the Land of Talking Animals hunted for a time. Then there was the daughter of the family of three. She had long, flowing brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and fair, rugged features. She was dressed in a brown grown with a grey wrap, wrapped around her shoulders.

It didn't take Roger long to guess who this family of three was: the mother was Ambassador Syrena of the Land of Unicorns, the father was Prince Lockslear of the Land of Talking Animals, while their daughter was Princess Felicity of both lands. Roger sighed. He knew he was a Prince of the Land of Talking Animals, too! The thought of marrying Felicity alarmed him. And yet, all thoughts left him as he looked at Felicity.

Wow! She was beautiful! Maybe his family had the right idea after all.

"Hello Roger. It's been a long time," Felicity said with intrigue.

"Um… hullo," Roger said, wondering if Felicity was still a brat. Maybe he was wrong about her. He shook his head, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe it's better we talk about affairs in the Land of Unicorns," Lockslear said to Andalis and Melissa.

"Yes, let the children talk. We'll discuss matters further," Syrena stated with candor.

"Um… we're not children anymore," Roger said, trying to correct the situation.

"Of course, we're not," Felicity said, coyly. She got Roger's attention, smiling, "Then I wouldn't beat you at rugby so much."

"Hey, I let you win!" Roger said, kindly.

"Oh, did you?" Felicity said, mischievously. He touched his shoulder, running off in a mad dash. "Try and catch me!"

"Oh, why you little…" Roger said, chasing her.

Parker watched Roger chase Felicity throughout the courtyard, laughing merrily and trying to catch her. Parker shook his head, wondering if they would ever learn.

"They are made for each other. Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Parker asked his family and Felicity's parents. "I mean, Roger was having his doubts before about this arranged marriage. I think he's gotten over it."

"Did you think Aslan was wrong? He's the one who wanted this arranged marriage," Syrena said, coyly. She looked at Roger and Felicity, happy to see them happy. "They may not agree with this, but I don't doubt Aslan's words." She looked at Parker, calming him, "Don't worry. This will work. We're not like Jine."

"But will one of our descendants be like Jine? That's what I'm worried about," Parker asked, concerned.

"I hope not," Frodo stated, worriedly. "That was bad, what she did to you." He sighed, reasoning with him. "We're here to help you. I know you don't like it, but I trust you. We'll make it through this."

Parker nodded. "I hope you're right. But still…"

"They'll be fine. Trust us," Syrena said, kindly.

Parker looked at Roger and Felicity, seeing they disappeared down a stone walkway. He sighed, wondering if they were okay.

.

Roger chased Felicity to the next courtyard, where there weren't many peoples, animals, and creatures. So, Felicity wanted to play tag! Didn't she ever learn? No, she didn't. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything foolish, while they were out here.

"Come and get me!" Felicity called out, hiding behind a booth.

Roger chuckled, chasing after Felicity. He about had her, when she darted off again. Man, she was fast! But not fast enough. Roger would catch her. He looked around, spotting Felicity heading up the courtyard's cloister stone steps, leading to the cloister's stone balcony.

"Really?" Roger panted, climbing up the stone steps until he reached the cloister's stone balcony. He darted after Felicity, grabbing her, and pulling her down to the balcony's stone floor. Roger breathed a sigh of relief, laughing alongside Felicity.

Felicity looked at him, calming down. To her surprise, Roger was laying on top of her. "You have beautiful blue eyes."

"And your eyes are the greenest ones I've seen," Roger said in return.

Felicity smiled, saying, kindly, "Well, Parker would say that to Eliza, but I never thought you'd say it."

"No, I'm telling you, your eyes are the greenest I've ever saw!" Roger exclaimed, hoping she would get the him. He waggled his eyebrows, playfully, "Are you ready for another game?"

"Shouldn't we head back?" Felicity asked. "I bet our families are worried sick about us." She sat up, sighing heavily as Roger's placed his hand against her back. He sat up, taking in her features.

"You're beautiful," Roger said, unsure how this would work.

Felicity smiled. "Thanks. You're quite handsome." She added, kindly, "But beauty isn't everything. There's more to a relationship than looks. There's personality, our favorite hobbies. Things like that."

"You're very inquisitive," Roger said, stunned. There was more to her than he thought. Why did he call her a brat? Maybe it was their past history. It had been ten years, since they last saw each other. He smirked, lowering his head in shame, "more than I thought. You used to be a brat. You still got that in you."

Felicity smiled, telling him, "Well, I am a princess. I got to learn something about the world, even if I am still a brat." She nudged Roger with her head, grateful to have him by her side.

"Right," Roger said, not knowing what else to say. "How could I forget?"

"Well, I didn't run away. I accept my problems for what they are. And besides, I already love you. Don't you love me? Or do we have to get to know each other first?" Felicity asked, curiously.

"We hardly know each other," Roger said, beside himself with confusion. "How am I supposed to get to know you?"

"Well, we have lots of time," Felicity said, standing up. "Do you want a drink? All this running around has made me thirsty."

Roger looked up, smiling. "Sure. I'd love a drink." He took her hand, standing up, before they made their way down the stone steps and back to the rest of the courtyard.

As they got their water from the beverage booth, a thought crossed Roger's mind: the dinner party was tonight. There was still time to get know Felicity until their wedding. Of course, how was he supposed to get to know her without messing up? He needed Parker's help.

He watched Felicity, curious about her. Eventually, she faced him, asking him, "Roger, do you admire me for my looks or for my brains?"

"Um…" how was Roger to answer this? It was a trick question. He knew she was smart, but he didn't expect her to be this smart. "Felicity, I…"

"Because, I heard a rumor that the Dooley men are interested in looks more than intelligence. Is this true?" Felicity asked, irking Roger.

Roger's blood boiled inside. Even if he didn't show it, his eyes said too much about what was going on in his head. He didn't expect to be insulted by the woman he loved… within the first several minutes, no doubt. Still, he needed to resolve this issue, before Felicity thought of something else to say about Roger's family and him.

"Felicity, look," Roger took her hand, trying to seek reason with her. He didn't know how he got brave. Maybe it had more to do with the conversation. He looked her in the eyes, admitting, "eh… the Dooley men are interested in more than just looks. Looks happen to be a contributing factor, but it does not define us. I mean, you are beautiful, but you're beautiful on the inside and out."

Felicity smiled, loving this. "A diplomatic answer. I like it! You're very talented, Roger! I admire you for that," she nodded, impressed by him already.

Roger's heart raced inside his chest. How was he to go on without her? "Well, I try to be, as often as I can be."

"You handled yourself quite well. In light of recent events, I think you can go far in life, my prince," Felicity said with a shrug.

"What? You don't think I handled the conversation well?" Roger asked, interested in her, too. Butterflies flew into his stomach. It was getting hot! Oh, he wanted Felicity so badly! How did he miss her already?

Felicity smiled, adding, "No, you did fine. More than I thought."

"I can be anything for you," Roger said, pleased.

Felicity smirked. "I'm sure you could." She added, before the thought passed, "The dinner party's tonight. You're taking me, right? Or are my parents doing the honors?"

"Um…" Roger didn't think of that, "…well, it depends on them. I could take you there, if you want."

"Aww! Thank you!" Felicity said, happily, knowing that whatever happened tonight, it would be worth it. She sighed, looking at him, saying, bluntly, "I love you. I never experienced this feeling before."

"I love you, too," Roger said, wondering if his heart knew it. It certainly felt true. He smiled again, telling her, kindly, "You're more than I hoped you'd be. You were a brat once, but I see you've grown out of it."

"Why, thank you. I'll see you at the party," Felicity said, walking away.

Roger watched Felicity leave, out of curiosity and love for her. It was so easy to talk to her, and yet so hard. He waited until she went around the corner, before he freaked out. Oh, what was he to do? Right, he would ask Parker Dooley or Frodo Baggins more questions about girls! That's it!

He ran off, hoping to find Parker or Frodo, before the morning was over.

.

Roger ran inside the castle, panting as he found Parker and Eliza down one of the castle's corridors. Roger stopped upon meeting Parker, not knowing what to do.

"Roger! This is a surprise!" Parker smiled, waggling his eyebrows in delight. "Gee, for a moment there, I thought you and Felicity were getting along."

"We are, but oh! How do you impress girls? I want to impress Felicity, but I don't know how!" Roger asked, concerned.

Parker snorted, enjoying this. "So, you want my help? And here, I thought, things were going swimmingly between you and Felicity."

"It is… we are, but eh… ah! She's so beautiful! Oh!" Roger asked, beside himself with worry. He added, mesmerized by Felicity's beauty, her grace, and her wisdom, "She takes my breath away! Please, help me!"

Parker laughed, clasping Roger's shoulder. "All right, relax. I'll help you. Hopefully, you and Felicity will be fine." He smirked at Eliza, who looked at him in interest. Sure, he would help out Roger, but how this night would turn out would be a different story. He wrapped an arm around Roger, leading him down the corridor. "Come on. Let's have a word."

"Okay," Roger said. No matter what happened tonight, he was lucky to have Parker by his side. What could possibly go wrong?


	5. The Dinner Party

Forgive me for the first section of this chapter. I was having trouble with it. Hopefully, it turned out well, as did the rest of this chapter. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Hours passed. Everything was all set up and ready for the party. The blue banners stayed on the ceiling's posts, while colorful flowers now lined the walls and seated on the centermost part of the tables as centerpieces. Many of the longer tables were replaced with rounder tables, while the longer tables, where the royal families sat, stood on the stone platform.

In a way, it was just as Melissa had planned and so much more. She couldn't imagine a finer night than this, even as the sun went down. Melissa was dressed in a dark purple gown with gold leaf designs sewn into the fabric. Melissa looked at the servants, guiding them with the decorations, as well as the booths set for food and drinks.

"Yes, it goes there!" Melissa said, stunned when the golden-brown Great Lion, Aslan, entered the dining hall, looking positively pleased with himself. "Oh, Aslan! You made it!"

"Why, of course, I did," Aslan said, kindly. "Did you think I'd miss this party?"

"Well, you were the one who wanted this arranged marriage. I'm just following orders," Melissa said with a warm, happy smile.

Aslan chuckled. "As it were." He turned to Melissa, telling her with kind eyes, "I'm glad you came to this dinner party. Do you have everything you need for the wedding? It's in the ballroom, right?"

"Of course!" Melissa said, wondering if Roger and Felicity's wedding would be anything like Delphi and Sera's wedding, as well as Dalpha and Mara's wedding. She hoped nothing bad would happen to Roger and Felicity when they got married, or so she hoped. She looked at Aslan, asking him, "Aslan, we are having music at this party, aren't we?"

Aslan nodded. "Yes." He gestured at the makeshift dance floor. "Come. There's something I want to show you."

"Okay," Melissa said, quizzical. She followed Aslan to the dance floor, hardly knowing what to expect.

She watched as Aslan blew at the air. At first, nothing happened. Then a rainbow-rimmed portal appeared out of thin air, in the spot where the musicians would play. On the portal's screen was a playlist, showing a variety of music that Melissa knew from Earth and some music she didn't. She sighed, remembering her home world and wondering how much it changed.

She looked at Aslan, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Aslan, this is more than I could have asked for!" She stared the portal, amazed and impressed.

"Do you like it?" Aslan asked.

"Oh, Aslan! It's wonderful!" Melissa burrowed her head in the Great Lion's mane, kissing his cheek, too. "Thank you. I love it!"

Aslan chuckled. "You're welcome."

Melissa looked around the room for her family. They appeared, as did the guests and dignitaries. Everyone was dressed up, including Frodo and Parker, who took in their surroundings.

"Excuse me. There are guests I need to attend to," Melissa said to Aslan, walking away from him.

Aslan sighed. "Take your time." He raised an eyebrow at the dining hall doors, that stood close to the stone platform. Roger came bursting in, dressed in a regal red jacket, a brown tunic, and dark brown breeches. Roger nodded to Aslan, who walked towards the stone platform, where Roger stood by the magic carpet. Aslan looked around, asking Roger, "Are you sure? We can always try a different strategy."

"Of course," Roger said, pleased. He looked up, exasperated upon seeing Felicity enter the hall, donned in a silver dress. Roger waved to her, before he smiled at Aslan again. "I want to surprise Felicity. Is that all?"

"I know you do. I didn't choose you and Felicity as a couple, so you could embarrass each other. You know this," Aslan nodded to the carpet, which waved back at him. Aslan turned to Roger, saying, "I'll see you soon." He walked down the hall, proceeding towards Frodo and Parker, speaking to them about the party and the guests. Inside himself, Aslan wondered how Roger was doing with Felicity, and whether they would survive this night in one piece.

.

Felicity spotted Roger moments later, rushing towards him in earnest. The way he smiled at her made her whole world feel complete. Why did she miss him so much? Maybe because he made her want to be herself… no, they needed to get to know each other first, before she knew if these feelings were true.

"Roger, this is a surprise!" Felicity said, ecstatic to see him. She moved a lock of brunette hair behind her ear, surprised to see a magic carpet float in the air as well. "Is that a flying carpet? I've never rode one before."

"Well, I did bring you to the dining hall, as promised," Roger said, remembering that he found Felicity leave her room, right as he met up with her, took her arm, and led her down the hallway to the dining hall. He couldn't be more delighted to see her, and it showed on his happy expression.

Felicity blushed, wondering what to do next. Roger remembered the carpet, asking her, "Oh! Do you want to ride? We have an hour before supper. I thought we might want to see the castle this time, from a different angle."

"Sure," Felicity said, taking his hand and taking a seat on the carpet. She jumped when the carpet soared through the open window. She clung to Roger for dear life. Roger chuckled, enjoying her company.

"Wow!" Felicity cried in amusement, loving the sights outside the castle. She stared at Roger, wondering if he would give her more surprises. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding hands with him.

In time, their journey took them to the castle's wall, where the carpet parked on the wall's walkway. Roger led Felicity off the carpet, making their way across the castle's walkway, getting a glimpse of the kingdom before them.

Felicity looked at Roger in interest, wondering if he could do anything else.

"Did you plan all of this?" Felicity asked Roger, curiously. She watched as some of the guards lit the torches on all the walls. Before them was a brilliant golden sunset, something she didn't see too often in the Land of Unicorns.

She looked at Roger, saying, "I've never watched a sunset this beautiful. It's been a long time since I've seen a sunset. This is worth it."

"The Land of Unicorns must be something special. Purity must come throughout your realm. Am I right?" Roger asked, curiously.

Felicity looked at Roger in interest. She smiled, telling him, "There was a time when unicorns were filled with purity. They still are, but times are changing and so are they. There's traditions unicorns follow, but even we've changed. Some unicorns are shapeshifters, like my parents are shapeshifters. My mother's able to move freely and talk to those who are wed, as well as single. Some unicorns are still afraid of the outside world, but so what? They should know better."

Roger shrugged, pointing this out to her, "Sometimes that's life. They'll figure it out eventually."

"And if they don't?" Felicity asked, curiously.

"Then they'll be safe," Roger said with a smirk. He liked these deeper conversations. Maybe Aslan was right. There was a connection between him and Felicity.

Felicity smirked, telling Roger, "I like you a lot. I love you! Do you love me?"

Roger nodded, smiling back. "I love you, too. I always have."

"Even when I was a brat?" Felicity asked, curiously.

Roger thought about it for a second. Even as he did this, it struck him that maybe, just maybe, in spite calling Felicity a brat, he cared about her from the beginning. He just didn't show it right away. Who knew? Those were memories from the past, weren't they?

.

_Roger was ten years old and still a lively youth. He looked at his parents, Andalis and Melissa, as they welcomed Syrena and Lockslear to their home. However, Roger didn't expect the brunette-haired girl Felicity to run into him, smacking right into him in her mad dash to flee from the premises._

"_Hey! I—" Roger's annoyance towards Felicity went away. He just didn't expect her to grab his sack of cookies a moment later. Oh, how unfair!_

_Felicity laughed, loving this game. "Try and catch me!" She ran off, stuffing her face with his cookies._

_Roger hissed, trying not to cry. "Hey, give that back!" He was so angry, he feared that he might explode. By the time he finished chasing her, Roger pinned Felicity to the ground. She kept the sack away from him, until he grabbed it from her, finding it was empty. He cried, cackling at the same time, "You little brat."_

"_You're a sorry sod! Give me that!" Felicity belted, taking the sack away from him again._

_Roger huffed. "Come here!" He turned around, spotting Aslan looking at him. What did he want? "What do you want?" He stared at the spot where Felicity had fled. "Why you little—"_

"_Let her go!" Aslan told Roger, stunning the poor hobbit. He sighed, admitting freely, "You two will do great things together. I just know it."_

_Felicity stared at Aslan, teary-eyed and confused. Aslan approached her, stunning Roger. He hadn't expected Aslan to show this much compassion towards his rival. But then, what did he, Roger, have to offer Felicity? She was a brat! What more could she do?_

_The memories shifted to when Roger was still ten years old and in tears. He sobbed, unable to contain his aggravation over losing his sack of cookies. He glanced up at Felicity, who gave him back his sack with freshly baked cookies. He smiled, the tears fleeing, as he hugged Felicity a moment too soon, for his heart blazed with great joy towards her._

_He grinned sheepishly, pulling away from her and making her cry this time. "Oh no. Don't—" It was too late. Felicity was scooped up by her mother, where they and her father went through a portal, standing in the courtyard._

_Roger stared at the portal as it vanished, making a vow that day for Felicity to hear. "Someday, Felicity, I will marry you. You wait and see."_

.

Roger smiled at the memories, his mind returning to the present. He looked at Felicity, saying, "Maybe not at first, but in time, I did come to love you. I just didn't know it yet, but I do now." He smiled, reminding her, "I do love you, now and for always."

"Even after we're gone?" Felicity asked, curiously.

"Even then," Roger said, thinking deeply about the conversation. "If our love is strong, then we can go beyond this world and into the next, with hope. I guess that's what true love does to people. We form bonds, connections, and then we don't let those bonds go, no matter what."

"I love you. I always have," Felicity said, approaching Roger and resting her head on his shoulder. Roger wrapped an arm around her, protecting her.

"I love you, too. I always will," Roger said, "We should head back, don't you think? Our families will wonder where we've gone. Aslan will, too, no doubt."

Felicity nodded, curtly. "Lead the way." She followed Roger over to the carpet, which they sat on, as it flew them back to the dining hall, where Melissa waited impatiently for them to return.

.

"Where were you?" Melissa asked Roger and Felicity, pulling her son off to the side. "I've been looking all over for you two."

"You have? Mom!" Roger exclaimed, noticing Melissa was leading him away from Felicity. "No! What are you—" Too late! His mother shoved him towards the dance floor, as Felicity's parents did for Felicity, "Mom!"

It was too late! Roger and Felicity were pulled into an embrace. They locked eyes, blue eyes meeting green eyes. Their hearts pounded as they looked at each other. For a moment, they remembered the dancers and the music playing in the background. Roger smiled at Felicity, taking her hand and her waist, as she took his shoulder.

As they danced, Roger only saw Felicity. He hardly noticed the other dancers, as they danced in a wide circle. He nearly forgot everyone else. There was only Felicity he saw. His heart raced inside his chest. For a moment, he pulled Felicity in, kissing her on the lips. The kiss was passionate and sweet. He couldn't let her go, even as they released and slow danced.

He pulled her in again, whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful."

"You're only saying that because you're in love," Felicity whispered, loving his smooth, silky voice. She closed her eyes, lost in his scent and his voice.

"No," Roger said, whispering once more, "it's not just that."

"Then what?" Felicity asked, confused. "What more could there possibly be?"

"Looks aren't everything," Roger said, getting her attention right away. "I love you. I love your grace, your wit, your beauty, your charm. You're everything to me. Everything."

Felicity sighed, telling him, "I love you. Truly, I love you, always." She sighed, falling into his embrace.

"I love you, too," Roger said, kissing her forehead.

*.*.*

**References:**

The magic carpets come from the Disney film, "Aladdin".


	6. The Wedding

Two days passed. The ballroom was decorated in white, pink, and red roses. Benches and a long red rug were set up to form a makeshift aisle, which made it easy for anyone coming and going, as well as sitting down. It was all set up for Roger and Felicity's wedding. And frankly, Felicity wasn't the only one getting cold feet.

Even as Melissa found Aslan wandering the castle, she knew that this was right. She just didn't want Aslan thinking about her the wrong way.

"Aslan," Melissa got the Great Lion's attention, "thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Aslan said, nodding to her, as he walked into the ballroom.

Melissa joined the Great Lion, watching her son stand with his best men down the aisle. The guests and dignitaries came as well, grateful for this celebration to take place in the Land of Talking Animals. Melissa hadn't expected to see so many peoples, animals, and creatures here. And yet, here they were! Wishing her son and her daughter-in-law luck with getting married.

Melissa looked down the aisle as Felicity came with her parents, walking beside her. Melissa stared at Felicity and her parents, as they passed their daughter over to Roger, before they sat down on the opposite row. Melissa nodded, just as Andalis joined her.

"Where were you?" Melissa asked, looking quite confused.

Andalis shushed her. "Later! Besides, Aslan wanted Frodo and Parker to be here, before…"

"Before what?"

"Just watch. You'll see," Andalis explained. "It might not be what we least expected, but we knew this would happen sometime."

"Right. How silly of me," Melissa said, concerned.

Melissa watched Roger and Felicity say their vows. They looked happy together. Melissa couldn't help but wonder if this was a trait her whole family shared, but then they didn't question Aslan too badly, or the spirits.

Melissa looked around the room in delight. Eliza nodded to her and Melissa nodded back. She wondered if Eliza was keeping secrets. Was there something she wasn't getting at? Why did Eliza have a knowing expression on her face? Melissa looked at Eliza one last time, before returning her gaze to Roger and Felicity, who were having a joyous time saying their vows.

Just as Aslan planned, or so Melissa hoped.

"Felicity," Roger stated with candor, "ever since we were ten years old, you were always a brat. You ate my cookies, but we survived. You gave me new cookies, freshly baked, and for that I'm grateful. But now we're older, mature, I feel like we belong together. Nothing can replace our love, and I doubt we'll be parted after this. I love you, and," he placed a gold ring, with a diamond on top of the gold band, over Felicity's ring finger, "with this ring, we are truly one."

Felicity's breathed heavily, as she said her vows to Roger, "Roger, you have always been kind, even when I could not see it. It's true, I have been a brat, in the past and up until now. I still love you for who you are, not just your looks. And now," she placed a gold ring on Roger's ring finger, "with this ring, our lives will truly intertwine." She took Roger's hands, wondering when Aslan would say the words she'd been waiting to hear.

"Roger," Aslan faced the gentle-hobbit, asking him, "do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do, with all my heart," Roger said, making Felicity's heart melt.

Aslan nodded, facing Felicity, "And do you, Felicity, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Felicity said, smiling at Aslan and Roger. She faced Roger, admitting freely, "You know, I do. I will always love you, Roger. That's a promise."

"A promise we will keep together," Roger said with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Aslan said, facing Roger, "Roger, you may kiss your bride."

Felicity smirked, letting out a cheery grunt as Roger dipped her. They fell into an embrace, kissing passionately on the lips and not letting go. It truly was a joyous time for both families, Jine's and Parker's, who were now reunited/united, thanks to Aslan. And Parker knew it.

Parker gave a small smile. In a way, he was happy for Roger and Felicity, but knew that Jine, the cream-colored Oriental Cat, was laughing joyously in triumph over this feat. Her mission was a success, but so was Aslan's plan to bring Parker's family and Jine's family together.

Well, either way, Parker knew Roger and Felicity were happy. Parker hoped this union between their bloodlines wouldn't spell doom for their upcoming descendants. Who would those descendants be? Would one descendant resemble Jine? If that one descendant looked like Jine, behaved like her, too, then he didn't know what he'd do. Well, here he was, hoping that all went well for their family. If it didn't, they were doomed.

.

Roger and Felicity's wedding reception was held in the ballroom. Food and drink booths were taken out of the kitchen, and brought into the ballroom for all the guests and dignitaries to enjoy. Everyone who attended the wedding were welcomed to have their lunch, dinner, and dancing, at the wedding reception.

Felicity couldn't help but wonder what Aslan was up to. He seemed to talking intensely with Frodo and Parker. What were they talking about? She stood up, approaching the trio.

"Are you leaving?" Felicity asked the trio, getting their attention. Eliza joined in with understanding. Felicity looked at the four in confusion, asking them, "You are leaving?"

Parker sighed, facing his descendant with care and love. "We have to go. I've got ten years to go before the Shapeshifter's Migration. I have to leave, but you and Roger can stay. You're meant to stay with your parents, with your aunt and uncle. It's the way it has to be. Frodo, Eliza, and I have to go. It's our time to go."

"We are?" Eliza asked Parker, confusion.

Parker nodded silently. "Come on. It's time." He looked at Frodo in understanding, hugging the lad.

"I'm not ready!" Frodo cried, knowing what Parker was trying to say.

"Shh!" Parker shushed him, embracing Frodo until the poor gentle-hobbit relaxed. "I know."

"Well, wherever you're going—" Felicity wanted to tell Parker to take her and Roger with him. In the end, even Roger joined her, as well as their new families. She nodded in understanding telling Parker and the trio, "—good luck. I hope that, wherever you're going, it's blissful."

"We won't forget you. We promise," Frodo said, kindly.

"I hope, if anything, you'll take us with you at some point," Felicity added, noticing Roger's smirk.

Parker smiled, reminding Felicity and Roger, "Don't worry. You'll see us in the spirit realm. Who knows? You may even see us in the Portal Realm, when you get the chance to come there."

"Good luck, Parker. You've been so kind to us," Roger said, extending his hand to the light red dragonoid. Parker took it, shaking his hand. Roger released his hand a moment later, saying, "I only wish we could have done more for you."

"Don't worry. You've done enough," Parker said, kindly. He sighed, taking a deep breath, before proceeding to tell Frodo and Eliza. "Come on. It's time. Don't worry. We always have a place here in the second Seven Realms."

Eliza laughed. "Of this, I'm sure."

"Come on. We don't want to be late. We have much work to do," Aslan said, blowing the air and allowing another portal, with a grey rim, to materialize in the ballroom.

Parker looked at his family, releasing Frodo and hugging them. He looked at Frodo and Eliza, who did the same for their current and new family members. In the end, Parker reached out to Roger, who embraced him with a warm heart a moment later.

"Please, don't leave me! You've been so good, more than I hoped," Roger said, teary-eyed.

"Hey, it's fine," Parker said, softly. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

"Really?" Roger asked, wondering if this was true.

"I'm positive," Parker said, knowing he would see Roger again at some point in the spirit realm or in the Portal Realm. He released Roger, waiting until Roger did the same, before joining Frodo, Eliza, and Aslan over by the portal. He looked back at the rest of his, Frodo's, and Eliza's family members, waving to them. They waved back, teary-eyed and missing them already.

"Come on, Parker! It's time to go now!" Frodo called out.

"Right. I'm coming," Parker called, staring at Roger one last time.

"Good luck," Andalis said with joy.

"We'll need it," Roger said, knowing he wanted to say 'good luck' to Parker, too. He managed to say it at last, "Good luck!"

"Good luck to you both," Parker told Roger and Felicity, who hugged each other. He sighed, looking at his family, as he told them with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to miss you, all of you. We'll see each other again. I promise."

"Yeah, I know. Just go," Roger said, concerned.

Parker laughed, cheerily. "You too." He turned to the portal, following Frodo, Eliza, and Aslan through the portal. The portal vanished, leaving Roger and Felicity alone with their new and current family members.

Andalis placed a hand on Roger's shoulder, reminding the lad, "They'll be all right."

"Yeah. I know they will," Roger said, staring at the same spot where the portal vanished, before joining his family and Felicity, his newlywedded wife for more cake.


	7. The Shapeshifter's Migration

Parker stepped out of the grey-rimmed portal, stunned by the Portal Realm's landscape, reminding himself that he was home. Truly home here. What could be more brilliant than that?

A dark blue/purplish starry sky loomed over the horizon and over a massive mountain, as well as a grassy field, upon which the colors browns, yellows, greens, blues, and purples rippled across this landscape and the mountains. A light shone above his head, making it easier for him to see. There were portals that floated in the air, while other portals stayed stationary, but they were all in different colors, sizes, and shapes, too. These portals were brilliant; at least, in Parker's eyes, and they were all unique, too, showing a different world beneath the surface.

It was a wonderous realm to be in, an in-between world that knew no bounds and where spirits could roam freely, alive and well, too.

He looked at his wife, Eliza, who stared at the vista in great wonder. He sighed, longing to one day share his memories with her, as many as they could. All those quests weren't complete without his human-shapeshifter wife by his side, guiding him through his quests and his trials.

He admired this vista, and his wife, as Qua'ra showed up in her scarred lioness form, greeting them with joy. She wasn't alone, for her entire family was here, that were still alive, as well as her spirit family. Yes, it seemed like Melena, who was in her brunette-haired human woman form, joined them with ease. Parker sighed, enthralled by her.

"Ahem!" Eliza cleared her throat, getting Parker's attention.

"Eliza," Parker whispered in her ear, "the last I recall, when you were a spirit, you told me to move on. Well, I did try, so many times. Even now, I nearly felt like agreeing to your wishes."

"Well, I'm alive. What are you going to do about it?" Eliza asked, surprised when Parker leaned in, dipping her as he transformed into his human-hobbit form, kissing her on the lips without question. Her heart burst inside her chest. She wanted him so badly!

He released her, moving her hair back with candor. "Did you really think I'd forget about you?"

Eliza shook her head, grateful when he helped her stand up again. "No. No, you didn't, which is why I love you, Parker Dooley."

"Well, you did teach me, when you were in spirit form, that it's okay to move on," Parker said, whispering in her ear, "but I still love you. I always have and I always will."

Eliza smirked, loving this statement. "Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way."

Parker smiled, hugging his darling wife. He looked at the others, who gave him strange looks, with the exception of Aslan, who smiled at him. Even Frodo stared at Parker and Eliza with grimness in his eyes. Did he understand love or did he not?

Parker laughed, reminding Frodo, "What? I told you, someday you'll experience this, too."

Frodo smirked in understanding. "I don't think so. I'm fine being a bachelor." In a way, he wanted to feel what Parker and Eliza shared. Why? Somehow, it caught Parker and Eliza's attention, making them both smile at him.

"You'll see, Frodo. One day, you'll see, and Parker will be right there to guide you on your journey," Eliza said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Hmm. Yes, I am sure that time will come to pass and it will come soon, sooner than you know it," Aslan said, reminding them all why they were here.

"Okay. So, the Shapeshifter's Migration. We've done it once. We can do it again!" Qua'ra | Scar-ra said with full confidence.

"Yes, but how do we go about accomplishing this?" Kat'ka | Katrina asked, also in her scarred lioness form.

"It's simple. We follow Aslan's word and nothing will go wrong. Right?" Melena asked, just as curious and confused as her family was.

Aslan cleared his throat, walking towards Frodo. "There is something we need to do first, and I'm afraid Frodo will be the one to enter the Third Age first."

Frodo chuckled, confused. No. He wasn't the one going through through the portals first! Why him? That made no sense. He looked at Aslan now, seeing the serious expression on his face.

"Oh, you're being serious? Why me? I don't understand," Frodo said, hesitant. His eyes widened with understanding. It was about to happen anyway. "No. Please don't make me become amnesiac. We don't know how bad it will be, this time around."

"Oh, but I do and so does the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea," Aslan stated, knowingly. He coaxed Frodo with gentle words, "Come on, Frodo. You knew this was happening."

"I did, but Aslan… I just… alright, but I'm not sure about this. Couldn't Parker do something about this? Something to jog my memories ahead of time, before we complete this task?" Frodo asked, wondering if Parker's powers were strong enough to find him a cure.

Parker looked at Aslan, wondering if such a thing was possible. He sighed, realizing Aslan had a backup plan.

"No, you're right," Aslan said in understanding.

"I am?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"Why yes. Here's the backup plan: the moment you meet Parker again, you'll not only remember, but you'll know all that transpired since you came back in time," Aslan said with a warm, friendly smile.

"Since he… what? So, Frodo is a time traveler then," Parker stated, causing glares to form amongst his friends and family.

"Of course! What did you expect? He wasn't?" Eliza asked, concerned about her husband.

"Yes, I am a time traveler, but not in the way you think," Frodo explained. "I came from the future. I was five then. It's a long story, and I'm afraid we don't have time." He sighed, telling Aslan, "Aslan, if this is your backup plan, we're going to turn me amnesiac, then do it. I don't know what will transpire, but—"

It was too late. Aslan blew on Frodo, leaving Frodo senseless. Frodo's memories. They were fading. He hardly remembered anything. What was he doing? He fell into the darkness, his mind focused on his mission as new memories formed in his mind. He was a school teacher in the Land of Talking Animals, during the Third Age. He still remembered his name.

Frodo Baggins.

That was all he found out about himself… for now. Hmm… where was his family? Did they know he was still alive? All he knew was he fell asleep, lost in a sea of dreams that had no end. By the time he woke up, he was laying in his bed, lost in a world he didn't recall being in. Just that he was here and that all he knew. For now, anyway.

.

Parker looked at the portal from where Frodo disappeared. He had no idea where Frodo was, just that the poor gentle-hobbit was off doing something. Parker looked at his friends in understanding. It was time to move on. The Third Age awaited them.

Parker sighed, watching Qua'ra | Scar-ra look at him in interest and with hope in her heart.

"We're really going to the Third Age," Qua'ra | Scar-ra said, debating this whole mission. "I don't know what's about to happen to us. I just want you to know that you're my best friend. You've done so much for our families. Now, I just hope we can be best friends forever, for always."

"Just be careful. We'll see each other again very soon," Parker said, hugging his old friend, not letting her go for a second. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Qua'ra | Scar-ra said, waiting for him to release her. When he did, she said, "I'll see you soon."

Parker nodded. "I hope so. I'll see you soon, Scar-ra." He worried that Vitiate | Valkorion might come back, or Maranguan. For now, they were safe, and that was all that mattered to him right now. He watched Qua'ra | Scar-ra and her family disappear through the portals, disappearing on sight and leaving Parker miffed. Surely, this Shapeshifter Migration couldn't be this quick? And yet, it was, which left him in disbelief. For now, anyway.

Parker waved his hand in the air, revealing a blue light that revealed his age. The blue light told him he was one-hundred-and-fifty-years-old. What? How was that possible? He hardly felt himself age up, but here he was! One hundred and fifty years old. Well, it was better than nothing, anyway… or was it?

"Parker, it's time," Eliza said, moving towards one of the portals that showed the Dragonoid Castle. Parker took her hand, as Eliza transformed into her pink feminine dragonoid form. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek, as she spoke to him, happily, "It's time we start anew, at our new home."

"Yes, I suppose it is time," Parker said, looking at Aslan one last time. "Thank you, Aslan."

"Don't mention it," Aslan said, watching Parker nod, before the Great Lion nodded back at Parker and his wife. He blew at Parker and Eliza, watching as a portal surrounded the couple, taking them straight to the Dragonoid Realm, in the Princesses' World.

Parker knew one thing: he was home.


	8. Epilogue: New Roles, New Titles

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Qua'ra | Scar-ra and her family panicked. As soon as they arrived in the Land of Talking Animals, in the Third Age, they were forced to go into hiding, hiding in caves that connected to many worlds, many of which they never heard of.

There were some in Qua'ra | Scar-ra's family who took refuge in the Pride Lands and in the Outlands, becoming hunters in both lands. Qua'ra | Scar-ra knew at some point, she and Mufasa would have to discuss matters, maybe even forge an alliance someday.

She knew the scarred lions and lionesses weren't evil. They just needed alliances to go off on, before they became too lost in the sands of time.

"Don't worry, Katrina," Scar-ra said, gazing at Pride Rock from their hiding place, "we'll see home again."

"Yes, as long as Zafna isn't too Teremode," Katrina laughed, enjoying her joke.

Scar-ra hissed, telling her, "If we're lucky, Melena will come back, and when she does, we'll need her help." She breathed deeply, knowing this to be true. "You wait and see."

"Yes, sister. Right away, sister," Katrina said, walking off into the distance to think. She looked up at the starry night sky, hoping that Parker found refuge and found it quick. For his sake and for both their families' sake.

.

Parker found out, as well as Eliza, that it was okay for them to change form in the Dragonoid Realm. The Princesses were okay with their transformations, but that didn't mean some Princesses weren't questioning their abilities.

It was true: Parker and Eliza were oddballs in a world filled with dragonoids, but there were some who could shapeshift into whatever form they wanted. It was not uncommon for a shapeshifter to be in the Princesses' World. The Princesses just weren't used to Parker and Eliza's shapeshifting abilities.

Even more that Aslan hadn't shown up in a long time. Parker wondered where the Great Lion was and whether he would show up again.

"Do you think he'll find him? Aslan and Frodo, I mean," Eliza spoke in turn, wrapping her arms around her husband. Parker held onto her, not letting her go.

Parker looked at Eliza in wonder, knowing that everything would be all right. He smirked, telling his wife, "Well, no matter what happens, I hope you're right. Frodo will be all right. Won't he?"

"I hope so. Frodo's been a great help to us," Eliza said, kindly.

Parker raised an eyebrow at his wife, asking her, "So, you do remember something from your spirit life?"

"Just bits and pieces, but yes, my memories are returning," Eliza said with a smirk, kissing her husband on the lips with candor.

Parker hoped, as he and his wife released, that Eliza was right about Frodo and Aslan. If not, then he felt sure Aslan would find another way to jog Frodo's memory.

.

Frodo stowed his books and supplies inside his silver speeder. He closed the hatch, driving off to school. He looked at the kids walking down the street. Yes, things were changing in the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals. He wondered how everyone was doing, how Aslan was doing, and whether the Great Lion was watching over him and these children.

At last, Frodo parked his speeder and took out his books and supplies. When he locked his speeder, making sure it was in the parking lot, safe and sound, he sighed, making his way into the building at last.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Pride Lands, the Outlands, and Pride Rock comes from Disney's film trilogy, "The Lion King". Inspiration for the scarred lions and lionesses came from a 1990s to early 2000s "Lion King" walkthrough website, which showed the Pride Lands, as well as a cave, from which the idea for the scarred lions and lionesses came into being.

-x-

That's it for the conclusion to my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Roger and the Shadow People_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks goes to the following people who favorited, followed, read, and reviewed my fanfic to the end: FLANEL. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This fanfic took a couple of days to draft and rewrite, but I'm glad it worked out well. :)

So, we are done with my Second Age Anthology, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) So, now it's onto the Third Age, which I'm still deciding whether it's a series or another Anthology. :)

What I will say is to expect to see OCs coming from the Epic Struggles series, into my Third Age series/anthology. The Third Age will be the Epic Struggles series' origin story. It should tie up some loose ends and explain things that occurred in the Epic Struggles' backstories. So, it should be fun, to say the least. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
